


Lost and Found

by EvilLuz_Lumity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLuz_Lumity/pseuds/EvilLuz_Lumity
Summary: Eda Clawthorn was a lonely witch in her earlier years in life, Due to the fact everyone had found out when she was younger that she had a curse. Eda being a criminal was scamming people one day when she saw a individual that stuck out of the group, she couldn't see their face but she knew..she needed to investigate
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Original Character(s), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Gus Porter/Original Character(s), Lilith Clawthorne & Everyone, Willow Park & Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Early morning had struck Eda in her sleepy eyes, Eda yawned cracking her back and stretching out. Eda felt King her companion stick his boney head out of her mane.

"Goodmorning sleepy head" Eda spoke to King who grumbled "w-where are we going?" King asked in a gusty voice.

Eda smiled "We need money for food King, and since I can't apply for a job we need to go to the downtown market, and do our best to earn money by scams" Eda shrugged not caring if someone got scammed out of some snails.

King smiled "Alright Eda just this time don't get caught by that evil sister of yours" Eda gasped "King!, she is not evil shes just...different" Kind rolled his eyes, "Eda she's in the Emperors coven the very one chasing us, I understand that you love her but Eda.." Eda cleaned a tear from her eye "King..she tried to chase me that day everyone saw my curse..she loved me when our parents just cared for power" King sighed.

King rubbed her back "Okay Eda I trust you", Eda stopped when they reached their stand she placed her items out. Eda spent hours selling her so called "Human artifacts" which were infact just garbage.

Once it reached around 5 in the evening Eda sighed and looked to King, "Should we pack up for the day?" King shrugged "Up to you, I couldn't care much" Eda groaned, she turned and seen someone tall in a black and grey cloth running into a dark alleyway, She raised a brow and turned to King who was asleep.

She had this feeling something wasn't right, she decided to climb out of her stand, and made one more look to King before she walked her way to where the figure ran.

She peared into the dark alleyway, she made a light spell and slowed her paced from a walk to more of a stalking motion, she looked around the alleyway looking for the figure and she plugged her nose at the smell.

She sighed when she reached the end of the alleyway to a dead end, It bugged her but she just shrugged it off and turned to leave when a sound was made behind her, she turned around looking around.

Nothing..no one was there she raised an eyebrow and approached the corner where the shuffled sound came from, what she found laying on a large bunch of garbage surprised her.

She was frozen, eyes wide, mouth dry, and blood cold there in front of the witch layed a child, not any child but a baby wrapped in a purple blanket.

Eda looked closer at the child, the child had tanned skin, a small round nose, and was very smooth looking, Eda saw the child move she watched as the baby opened their eyes, Eda saw the child's brown eyes staring into her carmel eyes.

When the child started crying, Eda gasped and rushed over picking up the child in the blanket shushing the child while rocking the baby to sleep, Eda looked around for the parent of the child.

Eda couldn't spot anyone and she refused to leave the child in the alleyway on garbage where a demon could come along and eat this small little witch.

Eda sighed and turned walking out of the alleyway with the child in her arms, she walked back to the stand seeing King awake waiting for her.

King had his arms crossed and tapped his foot on the ground "Weh where were you!" King shouted and Eda flinched and shushed him, King looked confused until Eda showed King the baby in her arms, Kings eyes widen and he looked back up at Eda then back to the baby "Where did that come from?" King whispered.

Eda shrugged "I have no clue, I went into the alleyway and found them on a large bag of garbage" Eda frowned "To think someone would leave their child on trash.." she mumbled to herself rocking the little one, Eda tensed up when the baby had buried into Eda's chest.

King stood there watching Eda rock the child and sighed "What are you going to do with it? Are we going to eat it?" Eda glared at King who laughed snatching his head "Kidding..just kidding" Eda sighed "I have no clue King..I can't raise a kid and I'm not giving them to the guards" Eda bit her lip thinking for a moment.

She snapped her fingers "Lily! She would be a great mother!" Eda snorted at that thought, King cleared his throat "Eda-..We are criminals that she is chasing" Eda smirked "She won't turn me in if I lie to get her to the owl house" King laughed "You are so smart Eda" they both walked down the path to the house laughing.

* * *

Lilith was busy filling out documents for the Emperor, she sighed and stretched Lilith had been at this for hours and was starting to drift off at her desk, she peeked through her window and saw it the sun starting to set.

She stood up from her desk, making her way out of her bedroom down to the kitchen she reached into the fridge and pulled out leftovers, using her fire to heat it up she sat down at the kitchen table and looked across sighing.

How Lilith wished her sister was here, or even her parents, Lilith didn't enjoy being alone but she had been now for a few years now so she believes she would survive.

Suddenly she felt her scroll ringing, Lilith looked at Eda's name that popped up she groaned and answered.

_"Hello Edalyn?"_

"Hey! Lily um you busy?"

_"Right now I'm trying to enjoy dinner, Why?"_

_"Um..I was hoping to talk about the Coven"_

_"I'LL BE RIGHT OVER"_

_*Click*_

Lilith shot up from the table leaving her food on the table, she called her staff up and ran out the door flying into the darkening sky toward the owl house.

* * *

Eda sighed and nodded to King, But she saw King was busy watching the baby sleep on the couch still wrapped in the blanket, Eda smiled seeing King being so nice to the child when he was normally so stiff and wanting to rule the world.

King turned to Eda and coughed "um..I was just..uh..making sure the child was breathing.." Eda rolled her eyes and walked over and sat down on the couch.

King hissed when the baby nearly fell off the couch, he glared at Eda and she smiled "Sorry.." King pushed the baby back on the couch carefully, King sighed and sat down beside Eda "Are you sure..you know about Lilith?" Eda turned rubbing her hands together "Kinda to late to back out now" she smirked at King who sighed.


	2. The Child

Eda and King waited for Lilith to show up at the Owl house, once they heard a knock on the door Eda walked over and opened the door seeing a beaming Lilith standing outside with a wide smile across her face.

"Oh Edalyn you won't believe how happy I am that you changed your mind about the Coven dear sister" Eda snorted and Lilith raised an eyebrow, Eda wiped away a fake tear "No I-I haven't but Lily I need your help" Lilith saw how serious her sister was being.

Lilith walked in and looked worried at how serious Eda was, "Edalyn what did you do and why do you need my help?" Eda took a deep breath and pointed to the couch.

Lilith turned her gaze toward the couch, she saw the demon that lived with her sister and something in a purple blanket, Lilith approached the couch slowly eyebrow raised.

Lilith peeked over the arm of the couch, she gasped and turned back to Eda and back to the couch "Edalyn thats a Baby?!" Eda nodded, Lilith sighed "Edalyn who's baby, and which witch did you steal it from?" Eda gasped and had a hurt look on her face.

"I DIDN'T STEAL A BABY!" Eda yelled and snarled at Lilith who just looked at her, suddenly the baby started to cry and Lilith looked down at the child, she decided to pick up the child.

Lilith noticed the blanket was disgusting, she removed it but gasped and backed away, Eda raised an eyebrow "What?" Eda asked, her sister turned to her so fast she thought her head may fly off.

"A HUMAN!" Lilith shouted and pointed to the child, Eda froze and thought for a moment (A what?) Eda approached the couch and saw the baby crying still, but what drew her attention was the round ears.

Eda picked up the baby and rocked her slowly to stop the crying, Eda smiled when the baby held her finger, she turned to Lilith who stood wide eyed.

"Eda where did you find that thing!?" Lilith whispered to not upset the child, Eda noticed her sister wasn't happy "Lilith, they placed her on a trash bag in a dark lonely alleyway I-I couldn't leave them" Eda looked back down at the child, and smiled.

"Besides, she needs a mom and thats why I called you sis you'd be perfect" Eda turned to look at Lilith who held a look of disbelief "Edalyn you're joking right!?, I am not raising a human!" Eda was surprised.

"What but-but they needs a home and a parent to raise them Lily, I'm a wanted criminal they'll be in danger here" Eda was pleading with Lilith, who just scoffed "You wouldn't be wanted if you'd just join a coven, so solve this yourself maybe you should have left that thing on the trash where it belongs" Lilith turned and walked out of the house slamming the door.

Eda was frozen she couldn't believe what her sister had just said, and she felt betrayed and hurt by her sister, she fell on her knees hold the baby close to her tears running down her face, she let a quiet sob out, King ran to her side holding her patting her back "We'll get through this together Eda.." Eda saw King smile at her and she wiped her tears away and replied "Yeah..yeah we will" she looked down to the baby.

"Soo..whatcha going to name them?" Eda thought for a minute on Kings question "Well the pink clothes tell me their a girl soo.." Eda and King thought for a moment rubbing their chins "how about Brook..Nah um..oh I know!, Luz Clawthorn whatcha think King?" Eda turned to King who nodded.

Eda looked down to the baby and smiled "Welcome to the owl house Little Luz Clawthorn" Luz had opened her eyes looking at Eda, King hugged Eda and Eda smiled rubbing Kings head.

* * *

_**4 years later~** _

Eda was busy cooking or at least trying to cook she burnt it like five times now she groaned and rubbed her temples, (why was cooking to her so hard) Eda heard laughing from upstairs from King and Luz.

They have been playing together, Eda enjoyed the noise they made and smiled closing her eyes she heard and smelt the food burning she hung her head in defeat and groaned again.

Suddenly she jumped at something grabbing her leg she looked down and found a little girl in a purple otter onsie holding her leg with a big toothy grin and a bandaid on her cheek staring at Eda "Heya Kiddo what do you need?" Luz hugged Eda's Leg cuddling into it "Nothing~ just wanted to give you a hug mama" Eda smiled and picked up Luz.

Eda hugged her tightly, Luz gave one back laughing "Whats so funny kiddo?" Luz pointed at the counter full of black and burnt food, Eda smirked at Luz "Oh! You think its funny to laugh at Mama's burnt food uh?" Luz nodded and Eda started to tickle her "Then the tickle monster comes for you Luz Clawthorn Muahahah" Luz laughed has Eda tickled her smiling.

Luz pleaded for Eda to stop and Eda snorted and hugged Luz again rocking side to side "Guess we are going out for food kiddo but remember hood stays up okay?" Luz nodded but was frowning Eda looked at Luz and asked "Hey..whats wrong whats with the frown?" Luz rocked on her heels and had her hands being her back looking at rhe ground "Why..why am I different mama?" Eda's eyes widen at that she wasn't expecting that question.

Eda cleared her throat and thought of what to say "Uh..well you see..um..your special..and one of a kind thats why mommy loves you" Luz grinned and ran jumping into Eda giving her a tight hug "Thank you mama" Eda sighed and wrapped her arms around Luz.

* * *

Eda,King and Luz were walking to the market where they were going for food, King held Luz's hand to not lose her while they walked.

King got stopped by a gasp and turned to see Luz had stars in her eyes looking at a park, Luz was bouncing with energy Eda sighed at seeing this "King can you watch Luz at the Park while I go to the market?" King nodded and walked Luz to the park.

King sat on a bench to tired to fight for the throne, Luz ran around climbing and sliding down the large blue slide, Luz saw a group of kids so she ran up "Hi!" One of the kids turned, she had pink hair three eyes and a small dress on "Uh..hi?" Luz rocked on her heels "You wanna be friends?" The girl looked Luz up then down and smiled "Sure?" Luz and the girl ran to the playground.

More kids joined in on their game, they were playing tag and were all laughing having fun, Luz was running from the girl Boscha who she originally asked to play, Boscha tagged Luz too hard and Luz had fallen.

All the kids gasped, Luz groaned and laughed "Its okay I'm alright" Luz looked at all the kids backing away from her, she tilted her head raising an eyebrow "What's wrong guys?" Boscha pointed to her head, Luz felt her head and yelped when she found out her hood had fallen down.

She saw all the kids run away except for Boscha who stood frozen "I-I..Boscha..we..still friends right?" Boscha shook her head and ran away, Luz reached for her but stopped herself.

She pulled her hand to her chest and had tears peeking in her eyes, she ran to a tube on the play ground and crawled into it crying and wishing she wasn't different, she pulled her hood back up and pulled her knees closer and buried her face in her arms.

"Oh-..Hi?" Luz jumped and looked at a girl with dark long green hair who was crawling into the tube, she seemed older than Luz when suddenly there was another one but with short hair.

"Um..hey?" The other one with short hair said to Luz, they knelt in front of her and smiled "our little sister came to us saying you were crying" the girl spoke, Luz just sat there, "My names Emira and here with me is Edric his my twin brother" Luz smiled "L-Luz" she wiped her tears away.

Emira smiled "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Luz shook her head and sighed "I-I scared everyone away, because I'm different.." Luz stated lowering her head, Edric scoffed "You don't seem that different and you seem nice" Luz smiled but frowned again.

"I'll show you but please don't run away please.." Luz asked and Emira nodded and Edric did as well, Luz pulled down her hood and heard their gasps, she opened her eyes and saw both of the kids still sat in front of her "So what? Your ears are just different we don't care" Emira said and saw Luz smile with tears in her eyes.

Luz hugged the girl and Emira hugged her back Edric joined in, They all came out of the tube Luz placed her hood back up before exited the tube, she saw a little girl with brown hair with a pink dress on standing there rubbing her arm.

Emira and Edric hugged the girl and stood next to her, Luz waved Emira cleared her throat "This is our little sister Amity, she told us you were sad" Amity smiled and waved "H-Hi" Luz smiled and ran to her and hugged Amity, Amity flushed red and hugged her back.

"Wanna play all together" Luz asked all the siblings who nodded and they decided to play hide and seek on the playground, Luz was it and found Edric first then Emira but she had a hard time finding Amity, she looked around trying her hardest but still couldn't spot her, Emira cleared her throat Luz turned and saw a bit of pink under a box by a garbage can, Luz smirked and walked over and knocked on the box "Hello anyone in there" Luz heard a giggle.

She picked up the box and heard a gasp Amity looked up at Luz smiling, Luz smiled back and laughed "Found you all!" They all laughed until a guard walked up to them.

"Hello children have any of you seen a human, there was one spotted awhile ago" Amity shook her head, Luz tensed at that question shaking her head and the twins shook theirs, the guard sighed "Okay well keep an eye out they are dangerous" once the guard walked away Luz sighed.

Amity hugged Luz and smiled "Don't worry I'll protect you from the human!" Amity held tightly to Luz and the twins held their laughs back, Luz hugged her back.

Eda showed up a little later seeing Luz playing with other witches, Eda smiled and sat down beside King who was asleep, Eda then realized those kids looked firmilar, Suddenly it hit Eda those are the Blight kids.

Eda saw the Blight parents walking to their kids, Eda knew she needed to get Luz, the kids stopped dead in their tracks but Luz not knowing ran into someone and fell she groaned and looked up at the two figures.

She smiled and waved at the two parents "Amity who's this?" The man asked and Amity tensed up "Um she's my friend Luz" The man knelt down and looked at Luz, he seemed worried "Are you okay little one? You took hit into our legs hard" Luz smiled "I'm okay sorry for running into you mr.." the man held his hand out "Call me Alador, I'm Amity's father and this is Odalie Amity's mother" Luz looked up at Odalie she got a wierd feeling that she didn't like.

Luz stood up and seen Alador still kneeling and smiling "Tell me little one what do you like?" Luz rubbed her arm "I like to..um read..and uh games" Alador smiled.

Odalie scoffed "Who's your parents dear and what books do you read" Luz tensed up and she gulped "I read..um human books and um my mommy is oh she's right there" Odalie and Alador turned to see Eda the Owl lady walking up to them.

"Edalyn? Since when do you have a child?" Odalie spoke Eda didn't say anything and looked to Luz "Luz come here please" Luz tilted her head and turned to Amity and the twins "I gotta go but it was fun" they smile and hugged each another.

Until Luz felt her hood be grabbed and suddenly the hood was ripped down and she gasped and tried to pull it back up but it was too late everyone saw, and the one who pulled her hood down was no one other than Boscha.


	3. Chapter 3

Boscha stood there on the playground smirking, Luz held her hood up Eda pulled Luz to her side, "Edalyn..is that the human?" Alador asked pointing at Luz.

Amity looked at her siblings in disbelief she looked back at Emira and whispered "Did you know?" Emira nodded slowly, Amity gasped has she backed away from the twins.

Odalie spoke up "Edalyn Clawthorn why do you have a human girl?, return her to her realm or at least have some respect for your family name and turn her over to the Emperor" Eda scowled and picked up Luz "No..she's my daughter" Eda said walking away from the Blights.

Odalie scoffed "Alador can you believe her, she is a disgusting woman and that girl ugh what a weak example" Alador didn't respond he was busy thinking to himself ' **what is this feeling?, do I feel..sad for the human?'** Alador shook his head and sighed.

The twins looked at Boscha who was talking with Amity, they were angry that she did that to Luz and so the twins approached Boscha "Boscha why did you do that?" Edric spoke first and Boscha shrugged "It seemed wierd that she was hiding her head and I was wanting to know besides who cares" Amity then spoke "Yeah she's just a human guys just leave her be" the twins faces drop into a frown they weren't expecting their sister to say that.

* * *

Luz, King and Eda rode on Owlbert in silence they didn't have anything to say about what happened at the park, Eda knew Luz was struggling with fitting in due to her biological background, Eda just wished she could do something to change that but this was her first time dealing with someone else's issues.

Has Eda was flying over town she saw a small Ice cream shop and got an idea "Hey Luz? You hungry sweetie?" Luz looked up and nodded slowly then King shouted "I am feed me Peasant!" Eda snorted and started to lower down to the ground.

Luz's eyes had sparks in them when she saw the shop, Eda smiled and helped Luz off the staff they walked hand in hand to the shop, Eda got a cherry blood twist and King got maple eyeballs, and Luz got a plain chocolate.

Eda watched Luz hum in enjoyment from the ice cream, Luz had the biggest smile on her face while eating away and Eda couldn't help her smirk growing on her face.

King devoured his ice cream then fell on the ground holding his head from a brain freeze Luz and Eda just laughed at him and enjoyed their ice cream in peace together.

Once finished Eda turned to Luz to find a messy faced child in return Eda laughed "Geez kiddo your face is a mess" Luz licked her lips to collect the extra ice cream, Eda stood up from the bench and grabbed napkins.

Eda knelt down and wiped Luz's face first her cheeks then around her mouth, Eda laughed when one little spot was left on Luz's noise, "Mama you missed a spot" Luz said pointing to her noise, Eda wiped her noise and placed a kiss on Luz's forhead "Alright kiddo its getting late lets go home".

* * *

Eda landed infront of the Owl house with King and a sleeping Luz in her arms, Eda got off her staff and made her way toward the door "HOOT HOOT Heya Eda welco-" "Shush hooty" Eda whispered to Hooty in return Hooty smiled and nodded opening the door for the three.

King ran to the kitchen mostlikely for snacks while Eda made her way upstairs and into Luz's room, Eda placed Luz down gently and grabbed a soft heavy blanket and tucked Luz into bed.

Eda remained on her knees staring at the child who fell asleep, Eda couldn't help but stare at Luz's round face and warm cheeks, suddenly a snore came from Luz and Eda snorted bent down and placed a kiss on Luz's forhead "Goodnight owlet".

Eda stood up and walked quietly out of Luz's room stopping to peek one more time on her at the doorway, Eda closed the door and sighed she walked to her room where she found King sleeping in her nest.

Eda walked over to her closet and grabbed an Elixer she didn't wanna risk the chance of turning into the Owl beast and hurting either King or Luz.

Eda opened the Elixer and downed it, it burned at first then slowly cleared, she heard her door creak open, Eda turned and saw a half asleep and half awake Luz.

Luz was rubbing her eye and had the blanket in her hand as the rest dragged behind her "Mama can I sleep with you?" Eda smiled and walked to Luz and wrapped her up in her arms rocking her back and forth humming a tone.

After a few minutes Luz fell asleep again, Eda walked over to her nest and layed down with Luz beside her, Eda drew a spell and turned the lights off, she could feel Luz cuddle into her side and feel her breath on her side, Eda smiled and closed her eyes brushing her hand through Luz's head of hair.

* * *

In the morning Eda slept very well and when she woke up she yawned and turned over seeing no Luz, Eda shot up and looked around she couldn't see any little child in sight, she got out of her nest and smelt something burning.

She rushed downstairs to the kitchen and saw Luz at the stove cooking some eggs, she turned and smiled "Hi mama you want some breakfast?" Eda smiled and Luz went to cut a pepper, Suddenly Luz dropped the Knife and held her hand and hissed.

Eda ran over "What happened?" Luz turned and held her hand out Eda saw a small cut on her finger, Eda picked up Luz and took her to the bathroom and place her sitting on the counter.

Eda looked through the cupboards and grabbed her medicine kit and grabbed a small bandaid, she placed it on Luz's hand and kiss the bandaid, Luz smiled and hugged Eda "Thanks mama" Eda rubbed her back and sighed "No problem kiddo but let me help you out with cutting okay?" Luz nodded.

They went downstairs and finished cooking breakfast, King inhaled his as usual and Luz and Eda ate theirs slowly enjoying the flavor of the food.

Luz finished hers and went to play with King in the living room while Eda washed the dishes, Eda heard a knock on the door and raised an eyebrow "Uh..I don't remember anyone coming by today?" Luz stood up "I can get it mama" Eda nodded and returned to washing dishes.

Luz ran to the door and opened it, "Hello? Can I help you?" There stood a tall man with an eyepatch with green skin "Yes you can.." Luz got a weird feeling and turned to Eda.

Suddenly Luz was grabbed and a hand threw over her mouth, Luz struggled by kicking biting anything, but the man was to strong she saw them getting farther away from the home.

Luz bit harder to where the hand moved away from her mouth "HOOTY HELP!!" Luz yelled when a hand was placed back over her mouth, Hooty shot awake and looked around when he saw Luz being dragged away Hooty shot out and yelled "HOOT!!" The man looked up to be knocked by Hooty.

Luz fell to the ground and ran back toward the house only to be grabbed by the foot and fallen down face first, Hooty wrapped the man up "Let Luz go Now HOOT!" Hooty tightened his hold and the man let Luz go.

Luz crawled away from him has Eda shot out of the front door running to Luz, Luz was wrapped in Eda's arms tears fell from Luz's eyes "You're okay now I'm so sorry Luz" Eda said as she brushed Luz's hair with her hand.

The man groaned when Hooty tightly squished him tighter, Eda glared at the man "Who do you think you are, to touch my daughter and try to take her away from me!" Eda said with venom has the man laughs "I was sent by the Emperor himself he wants the human, and he won't rest till he has her" Eda growled and tighten her hold on Luz.

"Hooty enjoy your snack" Eda said with a smirk and picked up Luz turning away from Hooty and the man "Mm thanks Eda" Hooty said and turned to the Man, Luz buried her face into Eda's shoulder shaking and hiccups could be heard, Eda rubbed her back and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter School has me busy will make longer chapter soon

Amity was sitting in her room while she thought about the park incident, her mother was quite upset about a human being here on the Boiling Isles.

..but Amity herself felt differently, she had fun for once with the girl and yes she may have felt betrayed for not knowing she was human but she felt happy.

These emotions were confusing to Amity, Because well she is just 4 years old and doesn't fully understand what's wrong and why her Mother was so angry.

One thing that did surprise Amity was that her Father wasn't upset about the Human, Amity watched her Father on the way home she could tell he was deep in thought.

When they all did get home Mother went on a rant and Father told the kids to go to their rooms while the two adults talk, Amity didn't understand why but she felt her father was sad more than angry.

There was a knock on Amity's door "Come in" The door opened and it was Amity's mother, "Sweetheart we need to chat about a problem" Amity looked up at her mother tilting her head to the side "What is it mother?" Odalie walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Alador was in his study, He was furious his wife had blamed him for the incident at the park which was incorrect, How was Alador suppose to know the girl was a human.

Alador sighed while he felt a tighten felling in his chest about his children he couldn't face his wife, He stood up and walked to the bookshelves scanning the thousands of books.

Alador grabbed one book and flipped it open, photos of his family filled his mind, he smiled seeing the twins when they were just babies and when he turned the page there was his bundle of joy.

His little girl who looked more like him with her brown hair and the pale skin has well, Alador was happy one of his family members inherited his hair and loved all his children for being themselves.

A knock on his study door made him jump out of his trance, he cleared his throat "Come in" the door opened and his eyes shot open.

There stood his wife with his little girl, his wife had a twisted grin on her face while Amity stood blank faced, Alador couldn't help but stare at his youngest child because her hair was now two different shades of green.

Alador dropped the photo book and stood there without saying a word his wife spoke "Alador doesn't she just look perfect now, she will be just like the rest of us" Amity seemed to tense up when his wife spoke which made him furious.

"Did Amity want this done to her?" Amity shot her eyes to her father, Alador spoke once more "Did she want this done Odalie or did you force her.." Odalie scoffed "I simply told her she could be normal and proceeded to dye her hair for her" Amity looked away from her father.

Alador stepped forward and pulled Amity away from Odalie, he hugged his daughter close and glared at Odalie "You will not touch Amity do you understand dear" the last words came out has venom on his tongue.

Odalie stomped out of the study and left Amity and Alador alone, Alador sighed and made Amity look up to him "Are you alright darling?" Amity had tears in her eyes which broke Aladors heart he pulled her close and let her cry.

Amity buried her face into his chest and sobbed "Shh you're alright I'm here my dear" Alador brushed Amity's hair back out of her face and wiped tears away, Alador got an idea "Why don't me and you and your siblings go out for Ice cream for tonight?" Amity seemed to glow at that and nodded not leaving the hug her father was giving her.

* * *

The twins didn't know what happened but they could tell their father was having a hard night and it was weird how he wanted to take all his children to a ice cream shop in the evening.

Alador had gotten the twins both a twist and Amity got mint chip and Alador got himself a cherry boom and was humming has he ate.

He asked the twins if they were enjoying their treat in which both nodded and thanked him has for Amity she was always right up to their dads side and held on to him like it was a life line.

The twins thought it was cute, they always knew Amity was a daddy's girl but this was all so new to them but what seemed to catch the twins by surprise was Amity's hair they couldn't understand why her brown hair was now green.

The twins finished their ice cream and when they looked back to Amity and their father, Amity was out like a light and was snoring on the side of their father cuddled into him.

Alador smiled and whispered "Let's go home children" they made their way to the Blight manor and their mother standing out front, they heard Father sigh "Take Amity to bed children" he passed Amity to Emira and Edric.

They walked inside and turned to see their father standing cross armed infront of their mother who you could tell was angry, the twins got Amity off to bed and made their way to their room.

Once inside Edric sighed and flopped on his bed "What do you think Mother wants?" Emira turned to her bother and thought for a minute then answered "It's probably about Amity, you know how mother is.." Edric sighed and nodded.

The twins didn't speak for the rest of the night, they slept soundly and dream of a world with just their father, they both loved their dad but their mother they despised, they snored peacefully that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Amity woke up, she noticed how she was tucked in and the sun flowing in from her window, Amity jumped off her bed and walked over to the window and peeked out.

She smiled and decided to sit on the window sill for a bit to enjoy the sun, Amity was deep in thought of the young human girl she played with weeks ago and couldn't help but feel sad.

She wanted to be able to play with her again, but her mother told her that they only associate with the finest, Amity sighed and brought her knees to her chest.

She didn't fully understand why the family name was important, she just knew her mother was highly motivated to keep them perfect and clean.

Amity heard a knock on her door "come in" the bedroom door opened, Amity moved the window curtain to see who it was at her door.

Amity smiled and ran over jumping to give her father a hug "Wow goodness Amity, Goodmorning to you too" Alador laughed and picked up Amity into a hug.

Amity buried her head in her fathers neck, Alador rocked them side to side and hummed a tone "What's wrong my little kitten?" Amity laughed at the nickname "Daddy! I am not a kitten" Alador laughed and smiled at his little girl.

"Oh but Amity when you were much younger you used to purr when I would rock you and play with your hair it was like a kitten" he explained and Amity scoffed and crossed her arms "I am much bigger now" Alador looked at Amity.

"Sweetie you are 4 there is no way you changed that much" Alador walked out of Amity's room still carrying his daughter.

Amity didn't mind her father carrying her downstairs she actually enjoyed her fathers cuddles, when they both rounded the corner Alador stopped and Amity could see a frown on his face, Amity turned to look and seen her mother sitting at the table.

"Alador, she isn't a baby she can walk just fine" Odalie said not looking up from her paper she was reading, Alador looked at Amity and smiled "Well dear she just wanted to have a hug from her father is that to much to ask?" Odalie looked up at Alador and Amity.

"Yes, showing emotion is for the weak" Alador frowned at that, he couldn't understand why his wife never let their children be children.

The Twins came running down and blowing into the kitchen chasing one another "Give it back Edric!" Emira growled, Edric laughed while holding something "Gotta catch me first" Suddenly Edric ran into something and fell to the floor.

Odalie stood above him, "Edric Blight hand it over" Edric looked back at his twin and could see that Emira was shaking, Edric frowned and handed the piece of paper to his mother.

Everyone watched has Odalie read the piece of paper and Alador couldn't help but see Emira shaken and Edric sweating, Odalie's face turned into a frown and she looked at Emira.

"What is this, care to explain child" Odalie said holding out the piece of paper, Alador put Amity down and walked over, he took the paper and read it.

**_Oct 21st, 2###_ **

_Hi diary it's me again, Um well today was a hard day, My brother was being his quirky self and my little sister was being adorable, when we put her to bed she was purring in her sleep again, um but that's not why I needed to write today, um at school I seen this girl she had green eyes,long brown hair and a beautiful laugh. I couldn't get the nerve to talk to her but Edric told me her name was Viney and that she was in the same grade as us and she was one of the trouble makers just like us, I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat and my face grew hot, Omg I think I have a crush on her! I have to think this over I'll write soon._

_~Emira_

Father looked up from the paper and saw Emira had tears in her eyes, "I..I.." Odalie stepped closer to her "No Blight of mine will be gay or lesbian do you understand Emira" "Now wait just a minute!" Alador shouted at his wife.

Odalie turned and faced him "What is it Alador?" Alador walked up to Emira and placed a hand on her shoulder he couldn't help but feel her flinch away from him, he frowned at that and handed the note back to his daughter.

Emira held it to her chest clenching it, Alador stood up and looked at Odalie "Dear you need to be a little more reasonable they are just children" Odalie scoffs at this and crosses her arms "You're okay with her dating a female?" Alador nodded and shrugged "We should be happy she is happy not telling her who she can and can't like" Alador turned to Emira seeing her face had surprise written all over it.

He knelt down again and looked her in the eyes "Emira Blight you listen to me, You can like and care for whoever you want and do not let anyone say otherwise" Emira smiled and hugged her father.

Alador smiled and hugged her back, Suddenly he felt another set of arms wrap around him and seen Edric hugging him then Alador turned to Amity who stood frozen in the walk way to the kitchen.

"Come here Amity" he held a hand out and Amity came running and joined the group hug, Alador felt happy that his children were all smiling and enjoying a hug.

"Alador Blight we aren't suppose to show emotions and weaknesses we are Blights for crying out loud!" Alador growled and stood up "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Odalie stood there not backing down.

Alador turned to his children "Go upstairs and stay in your rooms" the twins nodded and walked away, but Amity didn't move Alador tilted his head "I..I no wanna go.." Amity said and Alador smiled "I'll come up later and read you a book after me and your mother chat okay?" Amity smiled and nodded running off to join her siblings.

Alador waited till the children were gone and looked to Odalie "That's it, I can't take this anymore Odalie" Alador said and Odalie raised a brow "What are you talking about?" Alador pointed to her "You are always so negative and uncaring for our children, don't you see you are harming them and you don't even show love to them anymore like a mother is suppose to!" Alador raised his voice and continued "Has well if I remember correctly you had a thing for not just me in high school but also Lilith Clawthorn!" Odalie scoffs "Alador we said we would never bring that up ever again!" Alador laughed "YOU JUST GOT MAD AT OUR CHILD FOR BEING GAY!" Odalie frowned and crossed her arms.

* * *

Amity sat in her room, she could hear shouting from downstairs but she tried not to pay attention to it and looked outside, the sun was still nice and warm.

Her siblings sat on her bed and were talking, Edric kept apologizing for taking the paper from Emira's book, Amity tried to tune them out has well.

She kept staring off into the woods and felt like she wanted to run and play out in them, Amity turned to her siblings "Hey guys?" The twins look at Amity "Yeah?" They said in unison.

"Do you wanna go to the park, since mom and dad are fighting, I wanna go anywhere but here" the twins frown at Amity but nodded "Sure Amity we can see if we can take you" Amity smiled.

* * *

Eda watched has Luz ran through the living room full of energy and was knocking stuff over while she tried to catch King, Eda groaned when something would fall.

"Ok you two knock it off, your going to break somethi-" Eda heard a loud smashing noise, Eda rushed out into the living room and seen a lamp had fallen and broke into a tone of small pieces, there by the lamp sat Luz on the ground King on the couch "Oooo someone is in trouble" King said pointing at Luz.

Luz looked at Eda and frowned "Sorry mama it was an accident, I fell and I hit the table it made the lamp fall" Eda shook her head "It's alright kiddo just stay where you are so you don't get glass in your feet" Eda used her magic to pick up all the little glass pieces and floated them to the trash.

"Alright now that thats clean you both need to run off energy, let's get you guys ready to go to the park" Eda looked at Luz who seemed to frown at that, Eda raised an eyebrow "What's wrong kiddo, I thought you liked the park?" Luz looked up "I do it's just that..other kids don't like playing with me.." Eda thought for a moment "Maybe you'll see that little green haired girl again" that seemed to make Luz jump up with joy.

Later Eda was flying towards the park with King and Luz, they were both shouting with joy, Eda knew she shouldn't have given them both those cookies before lunch and now they both are high on sugar.

Eda landed and helped Luz off the staff and King jumped off of Eda's shoulder they both ran to the playground, Eda smiled and watched has the two of them played together.

Eda sat down on the bench and watched has King was saying he was the ruler of the castle, while Luz crawled behind him and pushed King down the slide shouting "Ahaha I'm the ruler now!" King did his rage of cry and ran up the steps, Eda ended up passing out after awhile.

* * *

Luz couldn't help laughing when King was chasing her, trying to get revenge from over throwing him, suddenly she tripped and fell face first into the ground.

She hissed in pain when she lifted her head from the ground, Luz heard laughing and turned her head toward it, there she saw the group of girls from last time standing laughing at her.

King ran and helped Luz up from the ground, Luz touched her face and saw red on her fingers she panicked and ran away from King and hid in the blue tube.

Luz brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she buried her face into her knees and started to cry.

* * *

Luz didn't know how long she was crying for but she now was only sitting there hiccups coming out, tears no longer falling.

Luz jumped when she felt someone poke her, Luz looked up and seen two people sitting in front of her again, Luz eyes went wide, "You okay?" Emira asked, Luz felt tears trying to escape again so she hugged Emira and Edric.

The twins comfort her and Emira noticed the cut on Luz's cheek "That looks painful here I'm not too good at healing but I can try" Luz watched has Emira did a spell circle and suddenly her cheek didn't hurt has much.

"T-thank you" Luz smiled, Edric then looked to the end of the tube "Mittens you're friend is in here" Luz turned to look and see someone entering the tube.

Time froze for both girls, they didn't realize how much they missed one another until they seen each another, Amity shot forward and hugged Luz and Luz hugged her back "I missed you so much!" Amity said smiling, Luz was happy too "Me too, whare have you been?" Amity looked at Luz and shrugged "Doesn't matter, Let's go play!" The two girls ran out the tube and started to play, the twins joined in as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_**14 years later~** _

Amity walked through the market, she searched each stand and would move to the next, "Ugh Mittens!, Just pick a gift Luz will like anything you get her for her birthday" Edric said.

Emira placed a hand on Amity's shoulder "Mittens what are you so worried over?" Amity looked at Emira and sighed "It's not just any birthday, It's her 18th birthday guys!" The twins smiled at their little sister.

Amity and Luz have been friends since they were 4 years old, the twins still remembered how they would meet at the blue tube and talk to one another, the two girls still meet at the tube even though they are adults now.

"Mittens just because she's turning 18 doesn't mean she'll hate your gift, Unless.." Emira looked up placing a finger on her chin, "Are you finally going to confess to Luz?!" Edric said a little too loud, Amity punched his abdomen "Shut up!".

Emira laughed as her twin layed on the dirty path holding his abdomen "Geez..Mittens..when did you get so strong.." Amity smirked "Since you two wouldn't stop with the pranks" Edric sighed.

They continued through the market, Amity stopped making the twins bump into her, Amity spotted a two necklaces that had a purple and green gem fading into one another.

"These are it what do you think guys!" Emira looked closely and smiled "Those are perfect for you and Luz" Amity blushed and payed the stand owner, Edric groaned "Can we go to the owl house now?!" Amity giggled "Yeah we can" the three made their way down the dirt path.

* * *

Eda placed a large banner saying (Happy 18th Luz).King groaned "Eda I can't reach!" Eda laughed watching King jumping to reach the strings.

"King why don't you go work on the cake" Eda asked and King seemed to grin at that "Yes! I can do that, Gus come help me!" Gus stood from the couch and King jumped to his shoulder "ONWARD!!" Eda laughed watching Gus and King go to the kitchen.

Willow smiled and stood to get the strings King couldn't reach and tied them for Eda "Thanks Kiddo" Willow nodded "No problem Eda" Eda sighed "I still can't believe my little girl is 18 today" Willow smiled at Eda.

"Hoot Hoot the scary girl and the duplicates are here! Hoot!" Eda snorted at Hooty's way of saying the Blights were here, the door opened and they walked into the house.

Amity waved to Willow and looked at the banner "Great work guys!" Eda nodded and turned away walking to the kitchen, The twins both sat down sighing "Finally" Amity rolled her eyes.

Willow approched Amity with a smile "So Amity got Luz her gift?" Amity smiled wide and pulled out the necklace "What do you think will she like them?" Willow gasped " They are beautiful!" Amity blushed "S-So Luz with like them?" Willow nodded grin wide.

Gus came out of the kitchen covered in purple frosting, Willow and Amity looked at him with confusion "King tried to eat the cake.." Gus said wiping cream off his face, Willow laughed and Amity snickered.

They decided to continue the surprise party set up before Luz comes back from the apple blood run for Eda, Amity saw a photo of the two of them when they were 5, Amity stood next to Luz who had short brown hair and was hugging Amity who had half brown and half green hair, Amity smiled and ran a hand through her hair that was now fully brown and short.

Willow looked at the picture and sighed "You both have changed so much" Amity leaned on Willow "Yeah" Willow smirked "Too bad Luz grew taller then you now huh" Amity gasped and hit Willows arm "Willow!" Willow ran off laughing, Amity was mad that Luz grew few inches taller then her when they were 16, Amity had always made fun of Luz for being shorter till Luz was taller and Luz would lean on her head to show her.

* * *

**Luz's Pov~**

Luz walked into the normal shop Eda went for Apple Blood, the cashier knew Luz pretty well and since Luz was the only Human almost everyone knew Luz.

Luz waved at the guy name Gene who ran the store "Goodmorning Luz, and how's my favourite human?" Luz laughed shaking her head "Gene I'm the only Human you know" Gene acted like her was thinking then he gasped "Your right!" They both laugh.

"So Luz what can I do for you?" Luz leaned on the counter "The usual for Eda Clawthorn" Gene nodded "And how is Eda Clawthorn?" Luz sighed "She's okay, Curse still effects her but other than that she's okay" Gene held a finger up has he went to the back.

Luz leaned back to the counter looking around the store, suddenly the door opened with the bell going off.

Luz looked and saw a hooded figure walk in, and turn quickly to the right and walk behind store shelves, Luz shrugged knowing it's probably just another customer.

Luz turned back around when she heard footsteps, Gene came back out with two bags of Apple blood and smiled "Here we go, two boxes full of Apple blood" Luz nodded and pulled out the bag of snails Eda had given her.

Luz realized she had extra "Hey Gene can you throw in a Raspberry Bleeding heart?" Gene looked at Luz and smiled "Kid you know I can't unless you are 18" Luz smirked "well it so happens I am 18 today" Gene gasped "Happy Birthday Luz" Luz snickered.

Gene asked for her ID and she gave it to him, Gene nodded and grab the drink she had asked for, Luz pulled out the rest of the snails ready to pay "Nah Luz its on the house take it has a gift from me to you" Luz smiled "Thanks Gene!" Luz grabbed the bags and waved goodbye to Gene.

While walking Luz pulled out her scroll and texted Eda that she got the blood and was on her way home, Luz heard the door to Gene's shop open again and thought it may have been Gene but when she turned she saw that hooded figure walking out toward her.

Luz didn't see them carrying any bags which was weird to her, Luz's gut said something was wrong here, Luz decided to continue walking acting like she didn't know they were following her.

Luz tried to take different paths to lose this person but they keep right behind her, she didn't know who this was but when she would turn and try to see their face she couldn't because they would pull the hood down futher.

Luz finally had enough and ran into an alleyway and ducked behind some trash and placed her bags down, the figure was running too and Luz listened to their steps getting closer and closer to where she was hiding.

When the figure came into view Luz yelled and slammed into them, she pinned them to the alley wall and held their wrist above their head.

Luz noticed how much taller she was then the figure and how the figure wasn't that strong, Luz glared at them "Who are you?, why are you following me?" Luz tried again to get a look at their face and again the figure looked down farther.

Luz groaned "Answer me!" The figure seemed to yelp when Luz screamed at them, Luz felt them shaking Luz felt her chest tighten and she sighed "I'm sorry for yelling just..tell me why you're following me" Luz slowly released the person's wrist and let their arms go down.

The figure rubbed their wrist and still didn't look up, Luz crossed her arms and tapped her foot getting fed up until she heard them whispering "I..I'm..sorry" Luz could tell this figure was a woman.

Luz shook her head "It's fine..you didn't do anything to me just creeped me out thats all" the figure nodded and turned away from Luz "I..I have..to go" Luz blocked their path with her arm.

"No, Not till you tell me why you decided to follow me" the figure seemed to be nervous and Luz seen them playing with their sleeves.

Suddenly when Luz was too focused on the way the woman was acting, the figure push Luz's arm out of the way and booked it out of the alleyway not turning back.

Luz didn't even try to shout for them, she just picked up her stuff and walked out of the alleyway, she still was concerned about who that was but she shook it away, Eda maybe upset if she's late to get home for dinner.

* * *

Eda told the group of kids who had showed up for the party that Luz had said she's on her way, Eda looked around she seen the twins, Amity, Willow, Gus, King, Viney,Jerbo,Barcus and eventually Hooty, all here for Luz.

Eda sighed and felt proud that she was doing this for her Owlet who had fell into her life when Eda needed it, Her and Luz have had many adventures and memories built up from the years.

Eda felt a tear in her eye when she remembered her baby girl fitting into her arms, and everything just seemed to play as a movie of Luz growing slowly in Eda's head.

Amity looked at Eda and seen tears "Are you okay Eda?" Eda snorted and wiped her tears away "Yeah I just..Memories" Amity smiled and stood up from the couch, Amity walked over to Eda and gave her a big hug, "Luz has changed hasn't she" Eda smiled and hugged her back "Yes she has kiddo" 

Hooty came through the window "Hoot hoot Luz incoming!" Eda smiled and let go of Amity clapping her hands "Alright everyone Hide!" Eda told Hooty to turn off the lights and don't act suspicious.

* * *

Luz walked up lost in thought still thinking of the figure back at the market when she cornered them and how they didn't fight with magic or how they were so scared it bugged her.

Hooty shot out "Heya Luz~" Luz groaned "Hooty not now please, today's been a day" Hooty wrapped around her blocking her path "Oh wanna hear about my dayyy~" Luz looked at Hooty and smiled "Maybe later bud I'm really tired" Hooty frowned.

Luz got out of Hooty's grip and walked up to the door and sighed "Hooty can you open the door arm's are full" Hooty came back to the door and smiled "Maybe but you must solve this redeal" Luz groaned and hit her head on the door.

Hooty laughed and smiled "Hoot joking" Luz looked at him unappreciated, The door opened and Luz raised an eyebrow "Why are the lights out Hooty is Eda sleeping of something?".

Suddenly the lights turned on and shouts came from everywhere "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUZ!" Luz nearly dropped the bags of Apple Blood, Luz looked around and seen everyone of her friends and the banner that had her name and her age on it.

Luz felt tears pricking her eyes and she smiled "Aw guys!" She walked in and the door shut behind her, she put the bags on the coffee table and got tackled by hugs. 

Eda walked up to Luz after all her friends finished with their hugs and talking, Luz turned and spotted Eda.Luz ran up and gave her mom a hug "Thank you mom, this is amazing" Luz said with tears, Eda laughed and looked at Luz "Now now today is your day, none of these tears go have fun" Luz smiled and ran back to her friends, Eda smiled and turned to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

* * *

Luz and the rest of her friends all sat down and started to chat, "So Luz how was your day?" Willow asked and Luz shrugged "Same old, fairies trying to eat my skin, and well Gene and I talked abit otherwise nothing new" Willow nodded and Amity looked at the twins, who were smirking at Amity with their eyebrows going up and down Amity flushed red and looked away from them.

Luz and Gus were talking about new stuff he found on humans and their culture, Luz wanted to know stuff about where and what she was, Luz looked back behind her and seen Amity staring Luz waved and smiled.

Amity waved and smiled back, Luz looked at the window behind Amity and Luz's smile fell when she seen the hooded figure in it, Amity raised an eyebrow and turned around but nothing was there.

Luz shook her head and went back to talking with Gus, Amity however turned to Willow "Willow did you see that?" Willow nodded "Yeah, what was Luz looking at?" Amity shrugged "I looked but nothing was there" Willow nodded and turned to the window.

Willow smiled and shrugged "Couldn't have been anything serious" Amity nodded and went back to the group conversation at hand, No one saw the figure watching all this go down from the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Luz laughed and looked through the movies and decided it was time to watch Annabelle 2. "What do you guys think about watching horror?" Luz asked and held the movie up.

The twins shrugged, Gus shook his head no and Willow nodded yes, "Sure what could be so scary about a doll" Amity said.

_**2 hours later~** _

Amity held Luz closer and buried her face into Luz's side, the twins held one another shaken and Willow and Gus yelled each time Annabelle popped up, Eda walked in through the dark behind the teens.

Eda held a mask up and put it on and waited for a jump scare, right at the right moment Eda yelled and all the teens screamed, Amity jumped into Luz's lap.

Eda laughed "Oh my God that was priceless" Luz looked down at Amity who had tears in her eyes "Eda! That was mean!" Luz shouted and held Amity closer, Eda shrugged and smirked seeing Amity flush when Luz held her closer.

Eda clapped her hands "How about we open gifts?" Everyone started to chat and got off the living room floor and walked to get their gifts, Luz helped Amity up "Are you okay Amity?" Amity looked at Luz who held a worried look and still held Amity's hand.

Amity gulped and nodded, Luz smiled and pulled her along toward the group, Gus jumped toward Luz pushing a large blue box into her arms, Luz smiled and thanked Gus.

She sat down and started to open the gift, inside was a large journal, Luz opened it and her eyes went wide, It was full of Gus's research on human cultures and items.

"T-Thank you so much Gus this will help me so much" Luz hugged Gus, next up Willow walked up with her arms behind her back "I-I couldn't wrap it so...here you go" Luz looked at the purple covered flower that smelt amazing.

Luz took the pot and held it carefully "Thank you its beautiful Willow" Willow hugged Luz and smiled, Luz carefully set down the flower on the table next to the journal.

The twins stepped up they both had a grin and they passed Luz two boxes "Happy Birthday Luz" the twins both said in unison, Luz smiled and took both boxes when suddenly she got hit in the face with two cupcakes from the boxes.

The group all started laughing, Amity ran up and wiped some of the cupcake away from Luz's eyes "You alright Luz?, Jesus guys that wasn't cool!" Luz started laughing and licked her lips "Mm thanks you guys this is delicious" Eda snorted "Thats my girl" Amity shook her head and used a spell to clean the rest from Luz's face.

Luz thanked her and Amity cleared her throat "I-I guess it's my go, I want you to know that I thought of you when I got this and y-yeah" Luz smiled seeing Amity was nervous.

Amity pulled out a nicely done up box, Luz took it and slowly untied the bow that held the box shut Luz gasped when she saw the matching necklaces and how the gems faded purple to green.

Luz hugged Amity "Thank you Ami these are beautiful" Luz looked at Amity and made a motion telling her to turn, Amity gulped and did what Luz said.

She felt a chain go around her neck and saw the gem around her neck, Luz clipped it into place and made Amity turn around, "That is beautiful on you" Amity giggled and made the same motion Luz did, Luz jumped around and knelt down so Amity could put the matching necklace around her neck.

Luz turned around and pulled Amity in again "Now even when we are apart we are connected" Luz whispered and Amity blushed deep red.

Eda tapped Luz's shoulder, Luz turned around and Eda's smiling face was what she saw has Eda pulled her gift out from behind her back, Luz gasped "Eda..is that" Eda placed a hand on Luz's shoulder "Sure is kiddo" Luz squealed and jumped with joy seeing a purple cape a note saying (To:Luz my wonderful daughter and proudest joy in my life).

Luz had tears after reading the note, she ran and gave Eda a hug and whispered "Thank you mommy" Eda hugged Luz back "No problem kiddo" Luz put the cape on has her friends complemented her.

Eda watched leaning against the table, movement from behind Luz caught Eda's eye, Eda raised an eyebrow and squinted and looked at the window, Luz saw Eda's look.

"Something wrong mom?" Eda turned to Luz and smiled "Nah kiddo just thought I seen something" Willow and Amity tensed up and turned to one another, Willow spoke up "Wa-Was it outside?" Eda raised an eyebrow "Yeah? Um probably a demon or something" Luz nodded and turned to her friends.

"You guys wanna call it a night since its getting late?" The group nodded and the twins yawned "Yeah..I sure am beat" Emira said stretching, Luz laughed and nodded "Okay let's go get the beds set up" the group walked toward the stairs, Luz gave Eda one more hug before running off.

* * *

Eda groaned and stretched out her back and yawned "Hooty!" Eda shouted making the demon come through the back door "Hoot Yeeesss Eda?" Hooty asked "Eat this stuff up please" Eda pointed to the trash and Hooty ate all it up.

"Mmm thank you Eda Hoot" Eda sighed and nodded "Also Hooty watch for anyone coming by okay be extra alert" Hooty twisted upside down "Oh that reminds me someone drop this off Hoot arhgg~" Eda stared disgusted as Hooty threw up a box.

Eda picked it up and raised an eyebrow it was for Luz, but it didn't say who it was from "Hooty who sent this?" Eda asked holding the box up "No clue some person asked if Luz lived here and just dropped the box when I said yes and ran Hoot" Eda stared at the box.

Hooty left the room and Eda held the box, she tapped it with her finger thinking about what or who could have sent this, it made a twist start in Eda's stomach, she shook her head and placed the box in her mane.

* * *

**2:58am**

Amity groaned has she moved closer to her pillow trying to get conformable after something hitting the window woke her up.

Amity sighed and buried her face into her warm,soft,breathing pillow...wait..pillows don't breath.

Amity's eye's shot open and she saw her being held by Luz pulled against her chest, Amity gulped and felt the heat return to her face, Amity turned her face down and watched how Luz's throat slowly went up then down.

Amity sighed and buried into Luz again, she felt safe and comfortable with Luz and surprisingly Luz pulled her closer when Amity moved.

**knock.knock.knock.**

Amity raised an eyebrow and turned her gaze to the window where once again the knocking came, she knew this time that she heard it and wasn't dreaming it.

She sighed and carefully moved from Luz's hold and around the sleeping bodies on the floor, Amity moved to the window and peeked out and what she saw really made hair stand.

There stood someone in a bush throwing small stones at the window some stones missed but others landed, Amity turned to Luz and then back to the figure.

Amity carefully walked back over to Luz and shook her lightly and Luz groaned and looked at Amity "5 more minutes.." Luz waved Amity off, Amity shook her again.

Luz turned and spotted Amity looking nervous and scared?, "Amity what's wrong?" Luz whispered and sat up, Amity pointed to the window "Someone's throwing stones from a bush outside" Amity saw Luz's eyes shoot open.

Luz jumped out of bed and she ran to the window, Luz looked out and seen the figure she growled and threw her cape on "Stay here.." Luz told Amity.

* * *

Luz made her way downstairs and threw open the door and stomped out she turned up and seen Amity watching from the window, Luz saw another stone get threw at the window she growled "Hey! Stop throwing rocks" Luz shouted into the darkness.

Luz saw the bush shake, Luz grabbed her glyphs and held them ready to fight, the figure walked out with their hands up and face down, Luz knew it.

She knew it was the creep from the market, "You again!? Did you follow me home too!" Luz growled and she threw an ice glyph that landed at the person's feet and froze them there.

Amity ran out with Eda behind her "Luz! Get away from them!" Eda shouted Luz turned and waved at Eda and Amity, the figure was trying to move out of the ice but couldn't escape.

"P-please i-i mean no harm" the figure stuttered out and Luz scoffed "Frist the market then this, yeah right!" Eda looked at Luz "What!?" Luz flinched and looked at Eda and smiled "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Eda looked upset but sighed.

"So creep what do you want with my kiddo here?!" Eda shouted stepping infront of Luz and pointing at the figure, "Y-your k-kiddo?" The figure asked.

Eda growled "Yeah! My daughter! Luz Clawthorn the second strongest witch in the Boiling Isles!" The statement made the figure stop struggling and they just sat there "d-daughter?..and..witch?..but she's human?" Luz looked away from the figure and Amity stepped up and placed a reassuring hand on Luz's shoulder.

"Luz may be Human but she's my friend and she's more of a witch then alot of those kids at Hexside!" Amity stated proudly, the figure looked down and Luz couldn't help but hear a sob escape their lips.

Eda stepped closer "Let's see who this creep is" the figure started to fight harder "PLEASE DON'T PLEASE!!" They shouted but Eda kept walking up to them.

Eda grabbed their hood and pulled it off, the world froze there in the ice pillar was not a witch but..another human, a woman with glasses, brown hair in a bun, and dark skin and..round ears.

Amity turned to Luz who stood wide eyed and frozen, Eda backed away "w-who are you?" Eda whispered, the woman looked up at eda tears in her eyes "C-Camila Noceda..L-Luz's mother.." Amity and Eda gasped at that.

Eda turned to her daughter who stood there blank face and no emotion on her face, Eda realized what happened and she shot forward "L-Luz I..I was going to tell you but.." Eda pleaded but Luz held a hand up "It..its okay mom.." Amity realized the tone was flat nothing there.

Luz stepped up to the woman named Camila and used a fire glyph to free the woman, Camila stood in front of Luz nervous all over her face "Hey..mija" Luz looked and raised an eyebrow "What's..mija?" Camila smiled "It means my daughter.." Eda growled and stepped forward "Luz isn't your kid!" Amity flinched when Eda yelled.

Camila scoffed "I beg your pardon, Luz is my daugh-" "No.." Luz said, Camila looked at Luz "what.." Luz shot her a glare "No..you aren't..Eda is my mother" Eda stood tall and proud smirking at the woman.

Camila frowned "But..but sweetheart please..I.. I..can explain please-" Luz turned around fast and stood looking down at the woman who claims to be her mother.

" **you are no mother to me, Eda was there for me for 18 years! Where were you!, EDA CLAWTHORN IS MY MOTHER NOT YOU!"** Amity had never seen Luz this angry but she was panting with rage, Amity moved up to Luz and hugged her from behind.

Amity felt Luz tense up but then relaxed and place her hands on Amity's sighing "Thanks Amity.." Amity smiled up at Luz and nodded, Eda stepped in front of Camila "You can leave now.." Eda said in a venomous tone.

Camila had tears in her eyes and looked at Luz once more "Please..mija..give me a chance please.." Luz shut her eyes and looked away from Camila "Please leave.." Amity spoke calm and collective.

Camila turned and ran off into the forest and Eda sighed and turned to Luz "Luz I..I am so sorry" Eda heard Luz sob and saw Luz was crying.

Eda walked over and scooped her into a tight hug, "Shh you're okay my owlet, she won't ever be here again okay?" Luz nodded slowly and Eda placed a soft kiss on her forhead.

* * *

The three entre the house and stop when they see all of Luz's friends half awake and half asleep standing in the living room.

Eda smiled and moved in front of Luz who was trying to wipe her tears away "Heyyyy guys!" Eda said a little too loud and winced when the twins frowned.

"What was with all the yelling and shouting outside?" Edric asked "Not to mention the fire I saw?" Emira asked, Amity looked down not wanting to catch her siblings glaze.

Willow seen Luz wiping at her face "Luz? You okay" Luz froze and turned to willow and smiled "y-yeah just..met someone who said they knew me" Eda grabbed Luz's hand and held it.

Luz explained what happened and everyone was shocked, angry and sad, Willow turned to Eda "What now? If Luz's mother is looking for her.." Eda sighed "She's not my mother.." Luz said grabbing her pants.

"Luz she's the only other human on the Boiling Isles and by the way she looks like she sounds to be nearly like you?" Edric stated and Luz glared at him "She.Is.Not.My.Mom" Luz said through gritted teeth.

Edric held his hands up "Touchy subject" Luz looked away and nodded, Eda sighed "Luz is my daughter, not by blood but by heart we are connected and she said she wanted to stay here so she will stay here" Eda said smiling at Luz.

Amity yawned "Can we all call it a night please..I'm tired" Luz giggled "Okay Ami we can go back to bed" The twins gasped "Ami?!" Amity flushed red and hid her face in Luz's shoulder.

"Its a nickname I gave Amity awhile back" Luz said looking at the twins "But only I'm allowed to use it, and if I hear either of you use it for Amity ill hurt you" the twins tensed up and nodded and Luz smiled "Good now let's head off to bed and..scoop!" Amity yelped when she was lifted off the ground and was carried upstairs.

Luz and Amity cuddled in bed for awhile, Amity could tell Luz was thinking "Luz..you okay?" Luz looked at Amity and sighed "No..it's just..was I to hard on that woman.." Amity thought then shook her head "No. You had a choice and she wouldn't accept it without you putting your foot down" Luz nodded and pulled Amity closer.

Amity sighed and wrapped her arms around Luz "Thank you Ami, for everything.." Amity hummed in a reply and they fell silent, then slumber decided to take the teens into a nice long sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Camila walked in silence through the forest away from the Owl house where her only family had decided to disown her, Camila wiped tears off her face.

Camila understood why her mija wouldn't believe her, since it had been 18 years Camila had seen her child and Luz had changed so much since then.

Her thoughts were on the woman Luz had called her mother Camila sighed, she understands the woman had been taking care of her daughter for 18 years but Camila had a reason of hiding her daughter all those years ago.

Camila wasn't going to give up on her daughter, She knew that Luz wouldn't come easy with her but maybe just maybe she could convince her daughter to work on an agreement of sorts.

Camila stopped in front of a small shed she's been living in since her only way home was shut and Camila was alone in this magical world.

She opened her front door and entered the old shed, taking off her boots and hooded clothes she hung up on a little hanger, Camila stood in the entrance looking into the dark living room of the shed.

Tears well up in her eyes she just wishes she could go home with her daughter, Camila sat down on the make shift bed/couch in the living room and held her head in her hands sobbing.

* * *

Luz woke up from the long day from yesterday, She's lying in bed with Amity who's still out like a light while Luz lies here and thinks looking around the room at her friends.

Luz didn't understand why that woman would show up now after 18 years of her life wanting her to follow her back to her so called home.

Luz groaned and buried her face in Amity's hair, She knew one thing and thats that she won't leave her friends and her _**real**_ mother alone without her here.

Amity moved in her sleep grumbling and moving closer into Luz, Luz smiled and pulled Amity closer and started to run her hand through Amity's hair.

Luz knew one extra fact, she wouldn't leave Amity alone not again..after all they fought for their friendship and knew that Amity's mother didn't like Luz but that never stopped Luz from sneaking into places to hang with Amity.

Luz giggled thinking of all the times they had to run away from trouble together, there was the Odabin story book monster, there was also the Knee trip gone wrong when Luz hit a Slitherbeast with Amity's wand, and lots more after that but Luz loved all their adventures due to the fact she got to see Amity smile, Laugh, and of course scream at her for never thinking beforehand.

Luz looked down at Amity's sleeping face and her eyes slowly moved to the matching necklaces that Amity got her for her birthday, Luz felt the stone on her neck and flushed red, Luz looked back from the necklace to Amity's smooth sleeping face Luz couldn't help but let her mind run.

Amity's eyes fluttered open and she looked into Luz's brown eyes and smiled "Morning Luz" Amity said with a cursty voice, Luz smiled back "Morning Amity, How was your sleep?" Amity shrugged burying herself more into Luz hiding her eyes from the morning sun "Could have been better without the whole mom showing up business" Amity regretted saying what she said because she felt Luz tense up.

Amity unburied herself and saw Luz frowning "I..I'm sorry Luz I spoke without thinking" Amity said, Luz pulled Amity into a hug and buried her face into her shoulder.

Amity felt the tears from her friend on her shoulder, Amity wrapped her arms around Luz and whispered silent positive words into her ear while rubbing her back, Luz was shaken up of the thought of being taken away from her friends and family and Luz was most afraid of losing Amity.

Luz calmed down after a few minutes and pulled away from Amity, Amity looked worried at Luz and Luz smiled "I'm fine now thank you Amity" Amity nodded and leaned onto Luz's shoulder, of course Luz didn't mind and rested her head on Amity's.

* * *

Lilith walked the hallway to the Emperors throne room has she was called to speak with Belos this morning, Lilith looked at the small red demon who stood infront of the door to the throne room.

The little demon named Kikimora looked Lilith up then down and scoffed "Took you long enough, the Emperor wishes to speak to you" Lilith rolled her eyes "Yes of course Kikimora, I was informed yesterday of this meeting" Kikimora side glared at the Coven leader and shrugged "I wasn't informed of you knowing" Lilith groaned and turned to the doors.

The guards opened it and Lilith approached the throne, In front of her sat the Boiling Isles leader and strongest witch alive Belos, Lilith looked up to Belos and she wishes one day she will be sitting on the throne has the Empress.

Lilith bowed to Emperor Belos and remained bowed till she heard a voice speak "Rise" she stood in command and waited for the Emperor to speak "I have called you on a great matter Lilith, you must know by now of the human your sister processes and has raised am I correct?" Belos asked.

"Yes Emperor Belos, My sister has raised the human child since little and has taught her magic" Lilith spoke highly of her sister, Belos tilted his head "Magic?, humans do not possess magic abilities unless I am mistaken?" Belos eyes dug deep into Lilith's.

"I don't know how but the human has been able to conjure up magic and has been growing stronger" Belos growled "That is new information to me, but that isn't why I called you here, There have been reports of not just one human but two" Lilith's face went from blank to shocked "Two sire?" Belos nodded and stood from the throne.

"Find them both,Capture and lock them away they are in the way of the day of unity has well has the titan wishes for them to be petrified in stone" Lilith gasped "Petrified isn't that abit strict Emperor?" Belos slammed his fist into the arm of his chair "Do you question the titans will!" Belos shouted and Lilith tensed up "N-No sire" Belos sat down "Then be gone and fetch the little humans for the Titan" Belos waved his hand and Lilith turned and walked out of his throne room.

Lilith was now on a mission to capture not just one human but two, Lilith looked down at her staff and tighten her grip, Lilith knew one thing if it was any random human she would be fine with the task but one of these humans belong and lives with her sister.

Lilith knew Edalyn wouldn't give Luz up without a fight and if Lilith had to she would fight for what is right, Lilith turned out from her chambers and held her staff tighter ready to face her sister the Owl lady.

* * *

Eda right now was holding back Luz from tackling King who stole Luz's breakfast "KING I SWEAR WHEN EDA LET'S ME GO I'LL TURN YOU INTO MY BREAKFAST!!" Luz shouted still fighting Eda "AHAHAHA THE KING OF DEMONS STRIKES AGAIN!" King ran off with his fist in the air.

Luz groaned and fell dead weight in Eda's arms, Eda snorted while Luz's friends sat in the living room watching the whole thing go down, Willow looked to the twins "Should we like help Eda hold Luz?" The twins shrugged and laughed when Luz started to fight again.

Amity smirked "Luz we can just make you a new breakfast?" Luz looked at Amity "It's not that , its the lack of respect King showed me so has a sibling I must show him who is boss now LET GO EDA SO I CAN KICK HIS BUTT" Eda nearly lost hold of Luz.

"LUZ STOP IT, HIS JUST A LITTLE BRAT" Eda shouted, Amity sighed and made a magic bubble around Luz "HEY! Amity! Let me go!" Luz shouted hitting the bubble, Eda nodded to Amity "Thanks kid she's a wild one to hold down" Luz folded her arms and started to pout.

Amity giggled "Are you done big baby" Eda snorted and looked at Luz who held a bit of red on her face "y-yes" the bubble popped and Luz fell on her butt wincing when she hit the floor.

"But Ami...King stole my food" Amity rolled her eyes "Luz it was just a sandwich besides i thought we were going out for food later as a group?" Amity said looking at Luz with a smirk.

Luz rubbed her head "Oh..right forgot about that" smiling Luz got off the floor and walked over to her friends who sat in the living room "Well you guys ready to hit the road?" The group nodded and went out the door, Luz turned and smiled to Eda "Love you mom see you later!" Eda waved goodbye and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter but more to come mi amigos!!

Lilith stalked the Owl house like a wolf looking for it's prey, She noticed the door demon was asleep has long as she carefully stepped she-..

_*Crack*_

Lilith froze eyes wide she turns her gaze down to her foot. Underneath it lays a stick the is now broken, she flinched when the ground behind her shook and something now stood behind her.

Lilith slowly looked up and flashed a shyly smile to the tube demon who stared at her "Hey..buddy..can we not..you know..play..?" Lilith said in a fearful tone and slowly backed away.

Hooty smiled "Hoot but I love~~ making friends" Lilith tried to turn and run but was wrapped up and her screams were silenced by the brown fur that in circled her.

* * *

Amity couldn't help but worry for her ~~crush~~ for Luz, she knew Luz since they were younger and has grown quite protective of the girl since Luz wasn't a full fledged witch she got bullied alot at Hexside but Amity always made sure to back her up in a fight or argument.

Edric and Emira stopped and turned to their little sister, "Amity this is where we split up, you and Luz can hang while me and Edric go prank some poor soul" Emira stated like it was a trophy.

Amity shuttered "You have fun with that..has long as its not me" Amity turned to Luz who grinned widely and Amity couldn't help but smirk.

The twins ran off while Gus and Willow seemed to have already left awhile ago, Amity sighed "Alright Luz where to?" Luz raised a brow "What why do I need to pick?" Amity smiled and tilted her head to the side "Mm I wonder maybe it has something to do with always ending up in a wild adventure?" Luz seemed to blush.

Luz turned quickly and scanned the market, her eye got caught on a type of drink store Luz smirked "Hey Amity how about we get a slushy?" Amity looked in the direction Luz was and Luz could see her eyes glow with excitement "Yes!" Amity shouted while grabbing Luz's hand and basically dragging the human along to the store.

Luz decided to get blueragasp berry the drink itself looked delicious with a mix of Blue and red, Amity had gotten strawberry tea which was red mixed with pink.

Luz hummed in delight her drink felt good going down her throat, Amity mimicked her actions seconds later, Luz smiled "Enjoying your slushy Ami?" Amity looked up lips on her straw she nodded.

Amity suddenly bumped into someone fallen to the dirt path, "Hey watch where you're going nit wit!" Someone yelled while Amity rubbed her head.

Luz knelt beside Amity "Ami you okay?!" Amity opened one eye "yeah..I'm fine can't say the same for my drink.." Luz looked down and found the strawberry drink on the dirt path, Luz sighed and help Amity up.

"HEY YOU!" Amity tensed up and turned to the voice, Luz turned as well and spotted the owner to that voice, Boscha.

Amity scowled "Boscha.." Luz stood up tall and straight frown on her face, Boscha growled "You dirty good for nothing human lover ruined my pants!" Amity looked down and saw that her strawberry tea had gotten all over Boscha, Amity tried not to laugh but it looked like Boscha had just gotten her monthly.

Boscha scowled and walked toward Amity drawing her fist back and went to strike, Luz however stood infront and grabbed Boscha's wrist.

Boscha gasped and stared at Luz wide eyed and all Boscha could see on the humans face was hate and anger, Amity seen the hold Luz had and how it was tighten ever so slowly.

Boscha whispered "Please..let..me go" not daring to look in Luz's eyes while pleading, Amity placed a hand on Luz's shoulder causing Luz to tense up and let go of Boscha's wrist.

Amity looked at Luz who was frozen wide eyed and staring at Boscha who held their wrist, Amity sighed "You okay?.." Luz slowly turned and shook her head, the two decided to leave before Boscha's wrist could feel better.

Amity sighed when Luz would talk, Luz turned to Amity and held out her drink "Here,you have it" Amity frowned "No Luz it's your drink" Luz smirked "Well I'm not thirsty so here Ami" Amity was given the drink and Luz held Amity's one hand while looking around the market.

* * *

Eda was working on a potion of kinds when Hooty busted into the room "Hoot Hoot Cause what I found!" Eda watched has a body fell to the floor with a scream.

Eda knew that scream, she looked down and saw her sister Lilith lie on her floor staring at her with wide eyes "Lilith what a pleasure for you to drop in.." Eda said trying to hint to a pun but Lilith scowled and stood up dusty herself off.

"Edalyn, where is the human you are harboring here" Eda growled and slammed down her book she held "My **daughter** is out right now and your niece is doing well thanks for asking.." Lilith rolled her eyes "No human is family to I, Now where is the second one?" Eda raised a brow "Second what?" Lilith groaned "Human Edalyn where is it!?" Lilith shouted but could see her sister grew more confused.

Eda then realized she meant the woman from last night "what second human?, Luz is the only one.." Lilith could hear the lying in her sisters voice but she just sighed and turned her gaze to the potion her sister was making "What are you doing?" Eda turned to her pot and moved to stand in front of it "N-nothing.." Lilith squinted her eyes and slugged closer to her sister.

Eda had sweat going down her forhead "That's close enought Lily!" Lilith moved Eda out of the way and looked at the potion and gasped loudly "Edalyn-..you..you aren't trying to.." Eda growled "Maybe I am what's it to you!" Lilith sighed "Sister this potion is highly dangerous and illegal but that hasn't stopped you before but you know the consequences associated with this right?.." Eda nodded.

Lilith shook her head and scowled "Well then Edalyn I must search for the second Human, good day" Lilith turned and left the residence of the owl house, Edalyn sighed "Is this the right thing..would Luz want this.." Edalyn turned back to the pot to continue her potion concoction.


	10. Chapter 10

Amity watched Luz closely since they ended up running into Boscha Amity could tell Luz was still upset, Luz sighed and turned to Amity "Ami is something wrong?" Amity looked up and smiled "N-No sorry for staring" Luz smiled back and continued to walk.

Amity seen Luz angry before but she's never seen her get physical, Amity looked down at Luz's hand.

Amity didn't know Luz had that much strength behind her, Luz smirked and turned and raised a brow at Amity who stopped and flushed.

"Okay Ami what's wrong?" Amity rubbed her head and sighed "Well Luz..I've never seen you get that upset before and its just.." Luz frowned and looked away from Amity.

"Ami..a-are you scared of me.." Amity shot her head up and shock was written all over her face "w-what?" Luz sighed and looked at Amity in her eyes "Are you scared of me?" Amity looked away from Luz and shook her head.

Luz pulled Amity into a hug and Amity tensed for a moment but soon relaxed and wrapped Luz into a hug back, Luz hid her face in Amity's neck and gripped her shirt "I-I'm s-so sorry" Luz said in a shaken voice.

Amity rubbed Luz's back "It's okay Luz you were just keeping me from getting punched" Luz nodded slowly and sighed relaxing into Amity.

Amity noticed Lilith in the distance, She gasped and pulled Luz into an Alleyway near by "Amity what's wrong?!" Luz whisper shouted to Amity who shished her.

Amity pointed to Lilith and Luz grasped and nodded that she'll stay quiet, Lilith was asking nearby stands if they have seen humans near.

Amity turned to Luz "Why is Lilith searching for you?" Luz shrugged "I don't know, but it can't be good" Amity looked back toward Lilith who was talking to the stall where they both had gotten their drinks.

Amity saw the owner point in the direction that Luz and Her had walked, Lilith looked toward Amity and stood up and started to make her way down the street.

Amity couldn't help but feel that Lilith spotted her, Amity hesitated but turned to Luz "I-I think she saw me.." just has she finished that sentence Lilith rounded the corner nearly walking into Amity.

Luz pulled out an Ice glyph and made a wall to block Lilith "Let's go Amity!" Luz grabbed Amity's hand and started to run down the Alleyway, Amity turned her head while being pulled and she seen Lilith melting the ice.

Luz turned corners and streets trying to escape Lilith, Amity watched behind them and saw Lilith staying right behind them, Amity knew they weren't getting away by running.

"Luz she's right behind us!" Luz looked over her shoulder and gritted her teeth, Amity felt Luz pull her hand, suddenly Luz was in front facing Lilith and Amity was behind her.

Lilith smirked and sent a wave of fire toward both of them, Luz reacted and placed them both in a vine ball, Luz hissed in pain Amity looked frantically and saw that Luz's arm had gotten burnt.

Amity and Luz were in a ball of vines while Lilith kept attacking it on the outside, ever hit made the Vines move and Luz grunt trying to keep them together.

Amity noticed how the ball kept getting smaller each hit where Luz was basically laying on top of her, Amity blushed deep red and looked at Luz "Luz we need a way out of her" Luz opened her one eye and smiled "Y-yeah I'm working on it" just has she said that the Vines snapped and both Amity and Luz went flying into the dirt.

Amity groaned and slowly sat up, she looked over and seen Luz had already gotten to her feet and was throwing glyphs out and fighting Lilith.

Luz looked to Amity who was sitting up but looked to be in pain, Luz looked around and seen a roof top not to far from here, Luz threw a plant glyph at Amity and a vine wrapped around her and lifted her off the dirt path up to the roof.

Luz was going to join her until she was grabbed and tackled to the floor, Luz grunted and tried to fight against who held her but couldn't escape her arms were behind her back and she was pinned.

Luz could hear Amity cry out her name, Luz looked up and shouted to her "AMI GET OUT OF HERE, GO GET EDA!" Lilith walked in front of Luz and smirked down at her.

Luz scowled up at the coven leader "Hello Human" Lilith knelt down and grabbed Luz's chin forcing her to look at her "Where is the second human?" Luz laughed "You think I know.." Luz spat out like venom.

Lilith snickered "We'll see how snotty you are after we break you" Lilith drew a sleep spell and almost immediately Luz passed out, Lilith looked at the coven members holding Luz's arms and ordered them to take her to the castle.

Luz was dragged away by the two members while Lilith looked up at the roof where Amity was supposed to be, Lilith flew up to the roof but once she got there Amity was already gone.

* * *

Amity ran down the forest path, tears in her eyes were blocking her vision while she ran causing her to trip and fall a few times.

Amity seen the Owl house in the distance "Hooty!" Amity shouted while running the tube shot out to her "Hoot hoot heyy yay frien-" Amity cut him off "Get Eda!" Hooty nodded and shot back to the house going to get Eda.

Amity panted and seen Eda run out of the house and spot at the door way, Amity collapsed, her feet were hurting her head was pounding and her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

Eda dropped down by Amity and looked worried, Amity could see Eda's mouth moving but she couldn't hear anything her ears were pounding to loud, Amity's vision had black specks in them and she knew she needed to breathe or she was going to pass out.

Amity looked up at Eda "L-Luz...L-Lilith.." Eda shushed her and rubbed her back while Amity tried to catch her breath.

Eda knew what had just acurred, Eda knew that Luz Clawthorn had just been captured by her sister Lilith Clawthorn and was being brought to the castle before Emperor Belos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfic isn't my main focus right now as I am working on the hunt but will try and finish this piece

Luz groaned and sat up noticing her hands were pinned behind her back and how her head was pounding like millions of elephants stomped on her.

Luz looked around and realized she was in a cell at the castle "shit.." Luz whispered under her breath, sudden footsteps were heard in the distance and when Luz looked up she seen two coven members with another person being dragged.

They opened her cell and threw the woman in with a thud, Luz looked down and her eyes went wide, It was her so called mother Camila.

The older woman was unconscious and breathing uneven which wasn't a good sigh, Luz looked away from the woman to the guards who were snickering.

"What are you laughing at" Luz spat at them and the guards just walked away laughter could be heard all the way down the hallway, then a groan filled the cell.

Luz noticed the woman stirring and starting to sit up, Camila rubbed her head and looked around but when her eyes fell on Luz she froze and looked worried.

"What?" Luz asked and that seem to free the woman from her trance when she suddenly started to approach Luz, Luz watched the woman crawl toward her and when Luz tried to move she realized her hands were tied to a pole.

Camila stopped a few centimeters away from Luz "Mija are you okay?" Luz glared at the woman "Why do you care" Camila sighed and looked away "Luz listen about when I left you as a baby it wasn't meant to abandon you I-" " **Then what was it?!"** Luz shouted and Camila flinched back.

Camila looked toward the bars to make sure no guards came "Mija it was foe your safety, your father was an abusive man and went mad with power" Luz huffed and looked away and moved her bindings so she could look away from Camila.

"Luz..please we need to leave" Luz side eyed the woman and sighed "I'm thinking of a plan, and a way to remove these bindings" Camila looked at the magical bindings and shook her head "I can't do anything for you I don't do magic" Luz hummed.

"Eda will come for me" Luz said nodding Camila raised a brow "How are you so sure?" Luz smiled "She never left me alone and when ever I was stuck in a situation she helped me no matter the fight" Luz nodded "she'll be here".

Camila sighed and shook her head "You don't know that Mija, this situation is different we are stuck with the so called Emperor" Luz glared daggers at the woman and Camila sighed "Fine.." the two decided to remain silent for the rest of the time.

* * *

Eda handed Amity a mug of hot apple blood and Amity replied with a quiet 'thank you' Eda nodded and sat down beside the blight "Now kiddo tell me what happened" Amity was shaking and Eda could see the fear in the girls eyes.

Amity slowly but surely explain everything to Eda who at the end of the explanation was furious, Eda got up and grabbed Owlbert and was about to storm out when Blight grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! , Y-You can't just rush in there you'll be caught" Eda was going to shrug her off but after thinking about it she had to say the kid was right so with a deep sigh Eda turned to Amity.

"What do you suppose we do then?!" Amity looked thoughtful and then she snapped her fingers "We can make a plan, I know two witches who can help with sneaking in" Eda listened to the plan and at the end had a smirk on.

"Wow kiddo and you say your not a trouble maker, I think our Luz is rubbing off on you" Amity flushed red and smirked "Maybe a little.." Eda snorted and pulled Amity into a hug.

"Alright then kiddo let's do it" Amity smiled and hugged back she couldn't help but see Eda has a mother figure and since Luz and Amity were close it shouldn't be wierd..right?

* * *

"Ah perfect you both are awake" Camila and Luz turned and seen guards at the cell "Belos requested your presence" Luz gritted her teeth and glared at the guards.

They opened the cell and Camila stood up and walked with them without a fight but Luz the first guard who touched her got kicked in the growing, more guards rushed Luz and held her tight while dragging her to the throne room.

Camila watched Luz thrash around and attack the guards but Camila just resumed following them to the throne room knowing there was no point in fighting.

There they met a red demon who was incredibly short she knocked on the throne room doors and on the other side someone shouted Entre and so they did.

Camila looked around the throne room and seen the giant heart that was beating and making her heart beat at the same rate, Luz began to fight twice as hard but it seemed either the guards where trying to be careful or were ordered not to warm neither of the two.

Camila heard someone clear their throat and when she turned she noticed a tall woman pale with dark long hair, the motion she was making was to bow and so Camila knelt to the person on the throne.

Luz soon joined beside her but being held down by guards Camila could hear her breathing and could see sweat running down the younger girls face who worn a frown and gritted her teeth at the Emperor.

" _Greetings Human's its get to finally meet you"_ The Emperor spoke in a gruff voice it was deep and scratchy which made Camila shiver "What do you want from us you tyrant!" Luz shouted.

 _"Hm I see you've been talking to the Owl lady of recent, no matter you'll fall in line eventually now you"_ Camila looked up to see the Emperor pointing at her "y-yes?.." the Emperor approached the woman who was obviously shaken.

 _"It's great to see you again mi amor"_ Camila gasped and Luz could see the color drain from the woman's face "B-Belos.." Camila whispered and Luz raised a brow in confusion.

Belos nodded " _Hello my dear Camila and my little Light"_ Luz noticed Belos watching her and Luz frowned "Who do you think you are!" Belos laughed and approached her and grabbed her chin making her look at him " _Your Father"_


	12. Chapter 12

Amity grinned when the two friends of hers and Luz's joined them at the owl house, Eda sighed "I thought you were talking about thing 1 and thing 2, not plant girl and nerd boy" 

Willow and gus frowned at Eda, Gus huffed and crossed his arms "I am not nerd boy, I believe the term is researcher of huma-" "Yeah, yeah whatever boy wonder" Eda waved off Gus who just mumbled.

Amity cleared her throat catching the three's attention "Okay, so we need to think of a plan to rescue Luz" Willow hummed and placed a finger on her chin thinking, Gus doing the same.

"Oh oh oh, How about we blow it up with human tnt" Gus jumped in excitement Willow sighed shaking her head "Gus think about it for a moment, What does TNT do?" Gus hummed and smiled "It explodes" "And why are we trying to go to the castle" "To save Lu-...Oh..I see the issue there" 

Willow then snapped her fingers "Gus can do illusions of us in guard uniforms, while we sneak in and search for Luz and if it comes to fighting Me and Eda can hold off the guards while Amity you look for Luz" Amity blushed "W-Why me?" Willow smirked "You know why" 

The three finished up their plan but noticed how late it was, Eda had decided they would go tomorrow morning and early to raise no suspension, The three kids agreed and decided to call it a night.

Amity made her way up stairs and into Luz's room, she froze when she noticed a hoodie that Luz had wore two days prior, Amity sighed and picked it up and threw it on, Once it was around Amity she took a deep breath and immediately she could smell Luz's smell that filled her with delight.

Amity made her way over to the bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling and smirked with a determination that she had never once felt "I'm coming Luz just hang in there" Amity whispered while clenching the hoodie to her.

Later Amity fell asleep dreaming of Luz and Her dancing at grom together, Luz's eyes shining and her grin while they held one another.

* * *

Luz's eyes widen wondering if she had heard that correctly "W-What?.." Belos let go of her chin and stood tall "Luz Belos Noceda, you are my daughter" Belos stated in a tone which struck Luz in the core of her soul.

Camila looked at Luz and could see the girls fear on her face "You leave Luz alone you puta-" " _ **Silence Camila!"**_ The whole throne room shook from the shout, Camila shrunk down into herself and hide her face away from the Emperor.

But before Belos could do anything to Camila he heard his daughter mumble something he couldn't quite catch "What was that?" Belos asked turning back to Luz.

Luz's head shot up a glare that could make grom fear her on her face " _ **I said you aren't my father!"**_ Luz shouted teeth clenching, Luz never backed down even has Camila looked toward Luz with shock and concern written on her face.

Belos just stood there looking at Luz, Camila gulped "S-She..she didn't m-mean it Belos..p-please.." Luz smirked still glaring at Belos "Oh on the contrary I meant every single word" Luz narrowed her eyes at the end of her sentence staring at Belos.

Belos was beyond angry, he snapped his fingers and suddenly Luz was standing and frozen not able to move anything "Is that so.." Belos said in a monotone voice that made both women's eyes widen.

Belos turned to a guard "Escort Camila back to her cell, I must speak to my daughter alone" the guard nodded and grabbed Camila by the arm "Wait Please Belos don't hurt her!" Camila tried to fight the guard but was pulled away and out of the throne room, Leaving Luz and Belos alone.

Belos sighed and sat down on his throne while looking at Luz who remained floating in the air by his spell "What shall I do with you" he spoke low but Luz heard "You could just let me go back home!" Luz shouted which made Belos snicker.

"You are home unless, you speak of the human realm" Luz glared at Belos "I told you you aren't my-" Luz got interrupted by a shocking feeling that filled her body making her cry out.

"Try again.." Belos growled and lowered his hand stopping the shocking, Luz huffed out her response "Go and fu-" she screamed out when she was thrown against the farther wall.

Her back hit into it and immediately her back shot up in pain, Belos let the spell go and Luz fell to the floor with a Thud, Belos stood from his throne and slowly made his way across the throne room toward Luz.

"You know you could rule with me Luz, we don't have to fight you can just accept me and we could rule the Isles together" Luz shakily raised her head and looked up at Belos "Go get eaten by a slytherbeast" Belos growled and grabbed Luz by her hair lifting her off the floor.

Luz's hand were still tied and all she could do was bit her lip from stopping the tears from falling down, Belos looked at Luz with his blue glowing eyes "If you don't want to join me then you can join the owl lady and share her fate" Luz's eyes widen when the Emperor drew a spell circle and everything went black.

* * *

Camila was put back in her cell where she paced back and forth mumbling under her breath worried for Luz and what her ex husband would do to her for raising her voice.

Camila sighed and sat on the wooden bed that was very uncomfortable and gripped the sides of her head has memories returned to her from the past.

**_17 years ago_ **

_Camila sighed has she missed her bus to head back to her apartment, her classes had taken longer than she had thought and now she was going to have to walk, Camila put her phone back into her pocket while she walked down the dimly lit sidewalk._

_Camila sighed and watched cars fly by her while walking, she was really not wanting to return to her apartment where her husband was._

_She had met him at a bar where he had fought every single guy in the bar who had questioned his word, the man had turned and caught Camila in his sight when he approached her he had said that she would be his Queen and carry his hier which confused Camila greatly._

_The man had followed her to her apartment where he suddenly crashed at now and that's when Camila and him had become closer and Camila taught Belos about many human activities and electronics she thought it was funny that he had no clue what alot of things were._

_They had decided to marry and that's when their relationship had fallen greatly, Belos had become very possessive, he had to know where Camila was going and what she was doing and when she would be home and if she wasn't home on time he got aggressive for her lying._

_Camila broke out of her thoughts when she stood in front of her apartment and seen the lights on, knowing what was coming next she took a deep breath and opened the door waiting for the yelling which hadn't came right away._

_Camila raised a brow and looked around seeing no Belos or anything, She took off her shoes and looked around, he wasn't in the kitchen or living room, she started to hope he had left for good but then she approached their bedroom where Belos slammed the door shut when Camila entered making the woman jump and spin around._

_"Where were you" Belos asked while he approached Camila who stepped backwards "I..I missed the bus" Belos didn't believe her but when she found her legs hit the bed frame she gulped._

_Belos grabbed her chin and locked his blue eyes with her brown ones, without a word her pulled her into a aggressive kiss which hurt Camila but she didn't fight has she knew it would just make him angry._

_Before she knew it they had made love and he had fallen asleep beside her, Camila curled up in a ball her wrist were bruised and she had a smack mark on her face when she had tried to push him away._

_Now she's lying beside a monster who she wished she had never met, so Camila did the only thing she could she curled up and cried quietly to not wake him up._

**_1 month later_ **

_Camila had become very sick but she still forced herself to work has she did not want to be stuck in her apartment with Belos._

_Camila had decided to visit the doctors and lied to Belos about where she was going and said she had work, so while Belos thought she was at her work place she was really at the doctors._

_The doctor had asked Camila about the bruises and she simply said she had an accident awhile back and so the doctors asked her why she had come today._

_"S-So um..I haven't felt to good and anything I eat comes back up has well has it's worst in the mornings, and well I've been getting bigger but I don't know why" the doctor hummed and asked the normal questions._

_Like have you eaten anything new, or visited any new places, when one question popped up it made Camila think for a bit "Have you been sexually active?" Camila gulped and nodded slowly._

_The doctor whispered to the nurses and so the nurse and doctor left for a few minutes till the nurse returned and asked Camila to use the washroom and to collect a sample._

_Camila was later told that the stick was a pregnancy test and it had came back positive, which meant Camila was pregnant with Belos spawn._

_When Camila had left the doctors she broke down and slid down the outside wall, crying she now had that monster's child inside of her and she knew from her religion she could not remove the child that was sinful._

_Camila had decided to not return home and ran away but knew on thing she would not let Belos get the child and she couldn't take care of the child knowing Belos would search for her._

_So when Luz was born she had found this door and found it lead to a different realm and when she found a safe place she place her child down on a trash bag and hid._

_She watched a woman who had orange and grey hair pick up the child and call out trying to find her but she stayed quiet and watched Luz be taken by the woman._

_Camila leaned against the wall taken deep breaths while holding back tears, she knew the child had her blood but it also had the monster who placed the child inside her._

_She made her way out of the alleyway and made her way toward the door that brought her her to find it gone, she was trapped here._


	13. Chapter 13

Amity woke up to the sun barely up pass the horizon she yawned and sat up to find herself still in Luz's bedroom, Amity frowned remembering why the group was here in the first place.

"Today is the day..I am coming Luz" Amity mumbled while rolling out of Luz's bed and letting her feet hit the cold morning floor.

Amity turned to the door and walked over opening it to exit Luz's room, Amity peeked out into the hall to hear no sound and no movement 'Everyone must still be asleep' Amity thought while making her way down stairs quietly.

Amity looked up at her friends sleeping forms, she smiled they looked so at peace but that smile soon fell when she realized they were about to all become criminals of the Emperor.

Amity walked over to the kitchen deep in thought that she didn't notice Eda sitting at the table "Goodmorning Kiddo" Amity jumped and looked up at Eda who wore a forced smile.

Amity sighed and smiled "Morning Ms.Eda" Amity looked down at the cup in Eda's hands "Want some human coffee, Luz normally would sit with me and drink it in the morning" Eda asked and Amity shyly nodded. 

Once she had a hot cup of dark coffee Eda sat back down with Amity at the table "So..today's the day mm.." Eda asked Amity frowned and nodded.

Eda noticed the girls distress sighing Eda turned to the girl "Look kid, I know Luz means alot to you but you are set on the path to join the coven system..even if I don't believe it it" Eda whispered the last part.

"So..what I'm saying is if you want to sit this one out you can, Luz would understand" Amity's eyes shot wide and she sat straight up looking Eda in the eyes.

"N-No" Eda raised a brow and seen the Blights face harden "No!, Luz is my friend I can't just abandon her when she never does for me!"

Eda smiled and nodded "Alrighty kiddo, but just know that your prissy parents may get angry" Amity smirked "I am aware" 

"What are you two talking about?" Amity and Eda turned to a half asleep Willow rubbing her eye while yawning "Nothing just asking Eda if she remembers the plan" Amity said and winked at Eda who snorted.

Once all residents of the Owl house was up they all got onto Owlbert and making their way toward the castle, Eda narrowed her eyes when the castle came into her vision.

"Hang in there kiddo" muttered Eda when she started to lower the members at the forest line just outside the castle to cast the illusion.

Gus smiled and readied his spell "Ready?" All three members nodded, Gus casted the spell making all them look like coven members "Nice job nerd" Eda said making Gus huff.

They made their way inside and found some members awake but they were not suspicious of the four, they started their track toward the cells to find Luz and escape.

* * *

Camila sat up from the wooden bed when she heard the cell being opened, the guards stood there and they threw Luz inside Camila noticed Luz was unconscious.

"WHAT DID THAT MONSTER DO!" Camila shouted while she ran and knelt by the unconscious teen, she lifted the girl and carefully place two fingers on the girls neck.

Camila sighed in relief when she felt a pulse, she glared at the guards who turned and walked away leaving the woman with the girl.

Luz muttered and flinched in Camila's arms "oh mija.." Camila pulled her close and rocked the girl who seemed to be having a nightmare.

"n-no...g-get..away" Camila frowned closing her eyes fighting back tears has she held the 18 year old who was shaking and tears ran down the girls face.

* * *

The four made their way down the long halls to Eda Willow and Gus they were never ending but to Amity they reminded her of the minor.

"You Guard!" The four turned and Eda nearly let a growl slip when there stood Lilith Clawthorn her sister.

"Yes Ma'am?" Amity answered "Follow me we must prepare" Everyone tensed up, they haven't thought of a plan incase they got separated.

Amity nodded and hesitantly followed Lilith away from the three who watched her, Eda whispered "well..that wasn't planned.."

* * *

Lilith and Amity walked in silence, Amity felt the sweat run down the side of her face luckily the illusion was made to hide her face.

"Mhm..we are nearly there" Lilith spoke to herself instead of Amity who remained silent and obedient, Lilith began to descend stairs to who knows where.

Amity gulped and looked at the blue light orb Lilith made so the two could see, Amity looked around the empty stair well.

"Guard fetch the Humans we must bring them to the Emperor" Lilith pointed down the stairs, Amity's jaw nearly dropped knowing her and Lilith were going to the people the owl house team was searching for.

Amity nodded and made the rest of the way down and began to walk down the long cells, many wield witches sat in defeat.

To say the least it broke Amity to see so many witches broken just due to the rules they broke, To Amity being stuck inside and in the dark was her worst fear.

Amity stopped when she heard whispering, Amity turned her head and nearly gasped when she spotted Luz and another Human.

But what caught the girls attention wasn't the older woman, it was that Luz was unconscious and looked hurt, without hesitation she walked near the cell.

The older woman glared at her "Leave us alone!, you've got what you wanted just..just don't hurt her" Camila looked down and held Luz close.

Amity took a deep breath and leaned against the cell whispering "I won't hurt you..we're getting you guys out of here" to say Camila didn't trust the guard one bit was an understatement.

Amity touched the illusion making it disappear making the humans eyes wide "Y-Your merely a child" Camila whispered making Amity scoff "I am 18 you know, N-Never mind let's get you two out of here" 

Amity drew a spell unlocking the cell door and walking toward Camila to aid in carrying Luz, Amity's heart nearly shattered when she saw the state Luz was in, Bruises,Cuts could be seen.

But something shiny caught the girls eye at the edge of the Latinas shirt.

Amity slowly lowered the shirt a bit, her eyes went wide in fear and confusion "W-What's wrong?" Camila could see the girls fear and confusion.

Amity gulped "n-nothing..let's go" Amity grunted picking up Luz who whimpered but was still unconscious, Camila stood seeming unharmed.

Amity made sure to look both ways before going the opposite way from where Lilith was waiting for them, some of the prisoners watched them make there way out 

Amity didn't know if there was another way out from the way Lilith stood but she hoped for their sake there was, Amity felt Luz shift burying her face into the girls stomach "Don't worry love..I got you" Amity whispered tightening her hold.

* * *

Eda,Willow and Gus frowned when they met a dead end "God how many of these halls lead to a dead end?" Eda said while Gus and Willow looked at each another.

Eda scowled and turned away from the dead end back to the kids "Alright let's end back the way we came" Willow grabbed Eda's arm before she could walk away.

"What is it kiddo" Willow seemed to be looking at the dead end weirdly, she let go of Eda's arm and put a hand out and went to touch the wall when her hand went through it "illusions.." Willow whispered.

Eda's eyes went wide "how did.." Willow shrugged "I..I don't know it just seemed weird that there were so many dead ends" Eda pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes "But why would they..." 

Eda's eyes went wide, both Gus and Willow slowly realized the conclusion she came to "They know we're here.." Gus whispered

Eda turned when she heard noise behind them and noticed tons of guards, Willow and Gus scowled and stood in defensive positions "Kids go find Luz, I'll hold the idiots off!" 

Willow and Gus were hesitant but then they remembered not only was Luz now somewhere here but Amity was alone with the head of the coven.

Willow and Gus ran through the illusion of the wall while Eda spun Owlbert and made spells and a shield to protect from a fire spell that was shot at her.

* * *

Amity and Camila we're growing frustrated when they reached the end of the prison cells, no stairs but the ones Amity had used to enter and Amity knew that Lilith was back that way.

Camila sighed "What now" Amity turned to the woman and looked down at Luz who was in her arms "We find a way" Amity growled

Camila groaned "Young lady if you haven't realized we aren't finding anyway out and the longer we take the longer the chance we get caught, do you even know where we are going!?" 

Amity snapped her head toward the older woman and scowled at her "At least I am trying!" Camila gritted her teeth "You think I don't!?" Camila pointed an accusing finger at Amity who rolled her eyes

"Yeah you tried so hard, Luz told me about you, saying you abandoned her as a baby, such a great mom" Camila frowned at that when the blight turned away from the woman.

"A-Amity?.." Amity's ears twitched she looked down to see Luz's eyes some what open looking at her "it's me Luz, your safe" Amity spoke softly Luz in return had tears fall from her eyes clutching Amity.

"Amity Blight" Amity and Camila looked up and seen Lilith standing with an emotionless facade on "You will return the prisoners to the Emperors Coven or I will be forced to make rash decisions" 

Amity turned to Camila looking her in the eyes, she had the same eyes has Luz's, She handed Luz to Camila and turned back to Lilith "No, Lilith you and I both know this is wrong!" Amity shouted 

Lilith tried to hold back a frown but Amity could see right through it "Amity think of what you are doing, I could let you go and no one will need to know of this" 

Amity once again stood tall chin raised like how a blight is suppose to be "Lilith I will not turn my back on Luz, Not again" 

Lilith sighed and looked down "So be it" Amity in a split second made a shield around Camila and Luz, Amity got into her fighting stance.

Lilith drew a spell circle and in a flash blue flames came flying toward Amity who dodged, making her own circle a large abomination grew "Abomination attack!" The large creature ran toward Lilith.

Lilith made her staff spin making a large spell circle, Amity watched has her Abomination was burned to nothings, Amity gritted her teeth showing her fangs has Lilith had her emotionless facade still.

Amity hadn't realized the vines rising behind her until they wrapped around her ankle, Amity's eyes went wide when she was thrown across and over the shield hitting the dead end wall.

The wall in question broke on impact of the blights back, Camila looked worried about the young girl who was starting to rise shakily.

Camila felt Luz tap her arm, she looked down to see the girl looking tiredly up at her "you have to help her..she won't be able to do it alone" Camila frowned "Mija..I..I don't know magic.." Luz showed a small smile 

Camila saw the girl pull out a note book and handing it to her "T-These are called glyphs..they'll let you help..please.." Camila gulped but noticed Lilith making her way toward Amity who still seemed out of it.

Lilith looked down at her old apprentice "Amity..you know you can't win, end this" Amity cough looking up at Lilith "n-not..happening.." Lilith sighed and pointed her staff at the Blight, So be it.

Amity closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but after a minute nothing came, Amity looked to see Lilith no longer in front of her but lying on the ground across the way.

That's when Amity noticed Camila still inside the shield but knelt down with a her hand on the ground and vines lowering.

Amity stood and nodded to the woman before she looked back to Lilith who stood with the aid of her staff, "Stupid Humans, Amity stop this and just give up" 

Amity made a spell in the air "Not happening" Lilith jumped out of the way of flames but when she went to step forward she was stuck staring down Ice attached to her foot she looked to Camila who had a smug look on.

Lilith growled and melted the ice, when Amity's Abomination she had spelled in seconds prior grabbed Lilith and held her arms and her legs off the ground.

"Let's go!" Amity shouted to Camila who knelt down and picked up Luz, when the shield disappeared the three ran toward the exit leaving Lilith fighting Amity's Abomination.

* * *

Willow and Gus were gasping running down halls and corners trying to find their friends, Willow noticed the lack of Gus beside her she turned to notice he was knelt over holding his knees.

"C-Can..w-we..s-stop f-for a..sec" Willow looked around and nodded to the boy, he basically fell to the floor resting.

Willow looked genuinely confused and lost "Titan does all these halls need to look the same" Gus looked up and nodded in agreement "It's quite annoying" 

Suddenly Willow felt her hair stand on end she turned and found no one but she felt they were being watched, "G-Gus..do you fell weird?" No reply.

"Gus?" Willow turned and found the boy was no longer in front of her, she looked around seeing no trance of him "Gus!?" 

"Ms.Park" Willow froze, only one person talks like that she slowly turned to see the Emperor him self standing right behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Camila was worried Luz would end up hurting herself when she had asked Camila to put her down to try and walk.

Amity watched closely, when Luz took her first step she lost balance but Amity caught her and let Luz lean on her while they made their way through the Castle.

"Amity who else is here.." Luz asked Amity hummed "well..Eda knew something was up since you asked me to get her, Willow and Gus were two of our closer friends so" Luz nodded 

"Luz!" Luz,Amity and Camila looked up to see a very tired and beaten Eda running toward them, Luz didn't have time to react before she was lifted off the ground in a hug.

"Oh..thank God.. you're okay" Eda whispered while rocking her and Luz, Amity smiled while Camila felt out of place "I'm..okay mama" Luz looked up at Eda who smiled.

"But.." everyone now looked worried when that came from Luz, "I..I don't..know what he did to me.." Luz said holding back her tears "What do you mean Owlet?" Eda asked looking deep into Luz's eyes.

Amity noticed a feather fall from between the two woman "Uh..Eda did you take your elixer?" Eda rose a brow and turned to Amity "Yes? Why do you ask" Amity pointed and Eda followed her gaze.

Eda knelt down and picked up the feather "Weird..this..isn't my feathers..my feathers are grey" Camila and Amity exchanged looks but quickly was back to Eda.

"I..I..t-think..that's mine" Eda looked up and her heart broke into thousands of pieces "H-He..cursed you.." Amity frowned, Luz now stood in front of the group some small feathers in her hair and arm.

Luz finally let the water works go, Eda pulled her into an imbrace holding back tears herself "D-Don't w-worry Owlet..we..we'll fix this" 

"Will you now Edalyn" evryone tensed at the gruff voice, Camila turned and saw Belos standing down the hallway.

Eda started to huff out her breaths holding Luz tighter "Y-You monster!" Eda shouted "Who would purposely curse a child!" Eda gritted her teeth

"Oh Owl lady, I believe you two are now more similar in more ways then one" Luz seem to flinch when his tone went venomous, Camila raised a brow "What do you mean by that" 

Belos chuckled "Well my dear, why don't I let the person themselves tell you" Amity watched a shadow appeare behind Belos, And when Lilith stepped forth no one understood.

"Hello sister, Camila and of course Amity..oh and I can't forget about the human Luz.." Evryone narrowed their eyes "What do you want Lily.." Eda looked at her sisters eyes.

"Lilith why don't you share the wonderful news with your sister" Belos spoke in the most fake cheerful voice Lilith sighed "I Lilith Rosa Clawthorn was the one to curse my sister Edalyn Mary Clawthorn" 

Everyone's eyes grew to the size of saucers "My..My..My now family cursing family doesn't that sound familiar.." Eda could feel Luz shaking in her arms, Eda looked down at Luz who's eyes were wide open with fear on her face

"Luz Belos Noceda, Tell everyone your punishment for declining your father" Belos eyes glowed blue when he spoke father, which made Eda and Amity tense up.

"L-LEAVE THEM A-ALONE!" Luz shouted covering her ears Amity wasn't watching Belos when suddenly she couldn't move and she could tell her feet were no longer on the ground.

"Blight I believe there are two people waiting for you" Belos snapped his fingers and Amity's eyes grew wide but it was too late she was no longer with the three.

"Amity!, WHERE IS SHE YPU MONSTER!" Luz shouted teeth clenching enough where Eda could see fangs growing in, "She's now with the others" Luz tensed.

Suddenly Luz couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anyone and couldn't breath, she looked around huffing for air but it was no use no air came to her lungs.

Eda and Camila watched Luz fall to her knees clutching her head, Both adults knelt beside her Eda trying to calm her down but the girl seemed lost.

**_*SCREEEEEEEEEEECH*_ **

Eda and Camila we're thrown away from Luz, Eda quickly sat up from the ground and in place of her daughter was a medium sized Owlet beast 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/22rDXxO
> 
> Go check out link to see Owlbeast Luz :)


End file.
